Placebo
by Mih-kun
Summary: Veja a história de como Kamisaka Misa combate o mal da Sombra do universo ao lado de Michiyo, Eien, Kazuma e Akira.
1. Capítulo 1:Fim

Suficiente é relativo. Quando você sabe que o seu acabou?Quando você percebe que é a hora de fechar os olhos e voltar ao início de tudo?Talvez seja nessa hora que você nota como o mundo era bonito, pensa nos olhos de sua amante e no calor humano. Talvez seja nessa hora que você percebe como a morte é ridícula. Você não entregou os livros de volta para a biblioteca, não pagou a última parcela do seu carro, não buscou o terno que mandou ajustar por ser muito grande. Encare, tudo isso é ridículo. Você viveu uma infância, uma adolescência e uma parcela de sua vida adulta para simplesmente chegar ao nada. Tão ridículo que muitos começam a rir perto da morte enquanto alguns choram e outros, se entregam as nuvens sem preocupações, pois a morte é uma benção para eles. Onde você se encaixa nisso?

Misa sentia uma dor forte no seu peito. O tiro havia sido forte o suficiente para arremessa-la contra a parede. Maldito ladrão, maldito gatilho. Misa sentia algo raro próxima a morte:raiva. Como podia sua vida ter um desfecho com um simples pedaço de metal. Paramédicos não apareciam, pessoas fugiam e esqueciam ali a garota próxima da morte. "Morrer sozinha, que ótimo!", Misa não podia acreditar que as pessoas eram assim:

-Alguém me ajude...

Não acreditava que esse mundo estava na ruína:

-Por favor, aqui...

Não acreditava que no momento que precisava mais, todos correram:

-Alguém...

Vultos e mais vultos. "É agora." pensou Misa, esperando pelo doce abraço da morte. Estava começando a se afogar com o sangue que cuspia por causa do tiro. Achou ter visto a morte por um segundo. Era estranha, parecia um mero adolescente de cabelos negros com uma foice na mão. Estava delirando, a morte não podia ser aquilo:

-Eien, espere. Não mate ela.

-Você sabe que não sou eu quem decido Matsuo.

-Você decide sim. Já presenciei antes. Deixe ela ai, se for para ela morrer, que seja por conta própria.

-De repente decidiu ser bondoso?

-Os mortos sempre voltam Eien. Sabemos muito bem disso.


	2. Capítulo 2:Calor

Sirenes ecoavam por todos os lados. Soro e mais soro. Cirurgia. Estancar sangramento. Remover projétil. Sutura. Arranjar um leito. Salvar uma vida.

Misa olhava para a janela de seu quarto. O resto era agoniante. Parede branca, cortinas brancas, lençóis brancos, porta branca, mesa branca. Até mesmo a TV era branca:

-Como se sente senhorita...Kamisaka?-Perguntou a enfermeira olhando seu nome na ficha.

-Como se tivesse tomado um tiro.

-Ok, se precisar de algo me chame-Disse a enfermeira saindo as pressas.

Os pensamentos de Misa eram diversos. Mas o principal era enforcar a enfermeira. Não sabia o seu nome e ainda fugiu quando era pra ter ouvido ela. Não seria tão ruim ela não lembrar o nome se não fosse o fato de Misa estar ali há três semanas:

-Dane-se ela. Dane-se todo mundo. Estou a três semanas nessa cama e não recebi uma visita sequer.-Resmungou ela com tristeza e amargura.

-Não devia falar assim.

O susto de Misa foi imenso. Ela olho ao seu lado e lá estava um rapaz de cabelos negros, vestindo um casaco preto escrito "Adidas" no peito e uma jeans rasgada.Sua face não passava nenhuma emoção, como se lhe faltasse um coração:

-Quem é você!?Como entrou?

-Pela janela.-Respondeu ele apontando para a janela aberta.

-Eu vou chamar a enfermeira!-Misa estava em desespero apertando o botão.

-Não vai funcionar senhorita Kamisaka. Sua força é nada comparada a minha nesse instante. Olhe para o quarto.

Ela não havia reparado, mas o quarto passou de branco doentio a um negro como sombra, não se podia ter qualquer noção de distância, como se o quarto não tivesse paredes:

-Eu ainda sou gentil Kamisaka, mas tem gente que quer sua cabeça a qualquer custo. Eu realmente não queria estar no seu lugar.

-Do que você está falando!?

-Você ainda acha que aquele tiro foi sem querer?Que você estar dentro daquela loja na hora do assalto foi mera coincidência?Não seja tola, está enganando somente a você mesma. Matsuo foi um tolo a me impedir de te matar. Teria poupado muito sofrimento de você.

-Pare com isso!Isso é tudo mentira!Mentira!

O jovem se moveu em uma velocidade inacreditável e agarrou o pescoço de Misa.Seus olhos haviam passado de negro opaco a um olho similar ao de uma cobra, de cor vermelho-sangue:

-Me escute agora, você tem que acordar. Pare de se enganar, seu Shinigami está adormecido a tempo demais. Acorde!

-Senhorita Kamisaka, fale comigo!-A enfemeira berrava no ouvido de Misa, que subtamente percebeu a presença da enfermeira. O quarto estava todo branco novamente e a janela, fechada-Estou chamando você a alguns minutos, mas você estava em transe. Está tudo bem?

-Sim, por favor, pode me deixar um pouco só?

-Claro, como quiser.

O que havia acontecido? Misa não conseguia explicar o que havia acontecido, se era verdade ou apenas um sono. O que é um Shinigami?Ele não podia estar se referindo ao sentido "deus da morte" que é atribuído a palavra Shinigami.

Não parou de pensar naquilo durante mais uma semana, até que foi liberada e voltou para seu apartamento. Havia faltado há quatro semanas de aula, e também a semana de provas. Teria que estudar muito para recuperar o que perdeu:

-Saco.

A primeira noite em sua casa foi longa. Não conseguia pregar os olhos e a face do garoto estava estampada em sua mente e não iria sair tão fácil. Ele parecia estar sedento por morte, seus olhos borbulhavam raiva. Medo descrevia o estado de Misa.

As aulas continuavam iguais. As pessoas iguais. Mas Misa se sentia muito diferente e deslocada:

-Misa-chan, você está entendendo o que ele está falando?

-Yumi, eu estou sem vir para a aula a quatro semanas. Não faço a mínima idéia do que ele está falando.

-Ahm...Obrigado por me ouvir.

Misa sorriu de volta. Saiu extremamente forçado, e não conseguia explicar porque. Sempre gostou de sorrir, desde criança achava sorrisos a coisa mais divertida da vida.

Chegou a hora do almoço e Misa foi almoçar no terraço. Era bom lá encima, o vento na sua face e seu cabelo balançando. Queria almoçar sozinha, mas de repente uma outra pessoa subiu lá e a avistou.

Ele era enorme, parecia ter mais de 1,90 de altura, possuía cabelos negros extremamente bagunçados e olhos castanhos. Estava com uma face de preocupação no rosto:

-Desculpe o incomodo mas, se importa se eu almoçar aqui?-Perguntou ele com uma voz suave.

-Claro, sem problemas-Misa não queria contrariar alguém daquele tamanho que além de tudo, era forte.

-Puxa, obrigado!Eu sempre quis almoçar aqui encima, mas não gosto de ficar sozinho. Que bom que você está aqui.

Ele era incrivelmente simpático e não parecia capaz de causar qualquer dano a uma mosca sequer. Misa se sentiu feliz pelo fato de ele ser tão diferente, e começou a conversar com ele:

-Você é de que turma?

-Primeiro ano, entrei hoje no colégio.

-Ah, bem que nunca tinha te visto antes.

-Eu entrei para a sua sala. Você estava dormindo quando o professor me apresentou-Disse ele sem parar de sorrir.

-Ah, me desculpe!

-Ah, não precisa!Não é nada demais, só chamo atenção pelo tamanho. Já estou acostumado.

-Não fale assim!Você é tão simpático!-Disse ela brava. Odiava quando as pessoas faziam o que ele fez.

A conversa parou por alguns segundos, ele olhou para ela e deu um sorriso lindo. Era tão despreocupado e puro que o sol brilhava nele:

-Obrigado.-Disse ele.

Não acreditava naquilo. Os outros garotos era preciso dizer que eram lindos, perfeitos, os melhores, demais para que dissessem "legal", e ele com um simples elogio, abriu um sorriso enorme.

-Ah, o sinal tocou, tenho que ir copiar os deveres de física antes da aula começar!-Disse ele correndo-Prazer em te conhecer Misa!

-Também...Pera, qual o seu...!

Era tarde demais. Ele havia descido as escadas correndo para a aula:

-Droga!Pergunto na aula!

Misa foi começar a caminhar mas de repente, sentiu uma tontura e caiu no chão, enquanto tudo ficava negro.


	3. Capítulo 3:Identidade

Não sabia onde estava, se havia dormido ou sido sequestrada.Tudo que sabia é que não era um lugar comum.

Era um teatro enorme e cheio de detalhes e esculturas, mas todos os assentos estavam vázios e Misa estava no palco. Em sua frente havia uma mesa de jantar com um senhor de terno branco sentado do outro lado:

-Você é bem popular sabia?

-Como assim?Onde eu estou?  
-Esse é meu universo, querida. Você é sempre bem vinda a ele.

-Seu un...

-Oh, como sou rude!Morgan, me traga o melhor vinho que tivermos!

De trás das cortinas do teatro, uma jovem vestida de empregada saiu com um vinho e 2 taças na mão:

-Aceita um pouco?

-Não obrigado, eu não bebo. Porque estou aqui?

-Ah, direto ao ponto então. Estou preocupado com você querida. Estão tentando te matar e aquele assalto foi só o começo de tudo.

-Porque eles querem me matar!?Eu sou uma estudante!

-Sim sim, estou ciente de sua ocupação. Mas o problema é:você é uma pessoa especial. E a "organização" odeia pessoas especiais.

-Organização?Especiais?

-Tudo no seu tempo, querida. Falando nisso, o nosso está acabando. Adeus!

Não sabia como, mas Misa acordou na enfermaria do colégio com o garoto do almoço no seu lado:

-Você está bem Misa-chan?

-Você...onde estou?

-Eu esqueci meu celular lá no terraço, e quando lembrei, voltei correndo e te achei desmaiada.-Disse ele preocupado.

-Ah, então é isso...Não devia estar na aula?

-Sim, pedi licença para te observar já que a enfermeira tinha que sair.

-Obrigado.

-De nada, mas tenho que voltar para aula-Disse ele abrindo a porta-Melhoras.

Misa sorriu de volta e ele saiu da enfermaria:

-Droga, o nome dele!

Ela perdeu as últimas aulas do dia e quando o último sinal tocou, saiu junto com os outros alunos:

-Misa, você está bem?

-To sim Yumi, foi só má alimentação. Fiquei fraca e cai.

-Eu sempre digo para você comer bem!-Yumi estava com um olhar preocupado com isso. "Imagina se soubesse a verdade", pensou Misa.

Algo interrompeu totalmente a conversa com Yumi. Misa avistou o garoto de antes na frente do portão do colégio coversando com mais três estudantes:

-Ei você!Espera!-Ela saiu correndo em direção a ele enquanto ele virava para ela:

-Qual seu nome?-Perguntou ofegante.

-Achei que nunca fosse perguntar...-Disse ele estendendo a mão-Prazer em conhece-la Kamisaka Misa, meu nome é Matsuo Michiyo.

"Maldito sorriso despreocupado. Maldito garoto atencioso. Maldita memória fraca.". Ela apertou a mão dele em retribuição. Maldito tempo sem conhecer ele.


	4. Capítulo 4:Confidente

Misa estava caminhando de volta para casa. Nunca gostou muito do caminho. Sempre cheio de prédios e ruas movimentadas. Queria que tivesse mais plantas no caminho, mais árvores, que tudo fosse colorido por natureza e não anúncios de doces. Era estranho porque de repente o dia havia ficado extremamente escuro, um escuro assustador, mais escuro que a própria noite. Misa também não via mais pessoas caminhando nas ruas, como se todos tivessem desaparecidos.

-Ela...mestre...querer...

-Pegar...mestre...matar...

-Comer...Kamisaka...querer...

Ela continuava seu caminho, assustada com a mudança do dia e da movimentação nas ruas. Duas sombras surgiram em sua frente com rapidez sobre-humana. Elas era constituidas de uma grande quantidade de braços e um olho. Nada mais que isso, não havia dorso para os braços, nem pernas:

-Fome...!Fome...!Fome...!-Berravam eles.

Misa começou a correr em desespero na direção contraria deles enquanto era seguida. Virou em um beco escuro e se escondeu atrás de uma lata de lixo.

Algo próximo a uma hora se passo e Misa subiu a escada de emergência no fim do beco e foi parar no terraço de um prédio velho:

-Você...Comida!-Eles haviam encontrado a garota de novo.

-Saiam de perto de mim, vocês são nojentos!

A cena a seguir não foi bem nítida para Misa mas, alguém pulou entre ela e as sombras e as despedaçou. Sangue começou a voar para todos os lados em um ritmo desenfreado.A pessoa parou, olhou para ela e disse:

-Você está bem, Misa-chan?-Perguntou Michiyo. A única resposta que teve foi ela ter desmaiado em seu colo.-Hã, vou te levar para um lugar seguro.

Eram onze horas da noite e Michiyo deitou Misa em um sofá de sua casa. Não queria deixar ela sozinha no apartamento dela e arriscar outro ataque enquanto ela está desprevinida:

-Ei ei, Mih-kun, você sabe que não gosto que façam sacanagem aqui em casa.

-Não é isso!Ela presenciou um ataque dos Yami, então tive que salvar ela.-Respondeu Michiyo.

Akira era peculiar. Era muito magro e possuia um cabelo ondulado negro extremamente caótico. Usava óculos de armação grossa e preta, mas de lentes normais, e não no estilo garrafão. Estava vestindo um paletó, uma camisa branca e um jeans skinny. Sempre se vestia assim, pois segundo ele, era a única forma de vestimenta que ele se sente confortável. Nasceu e passou a infância numa casa no campo, onde seus pais decidiram morar depois que ele nasceu. Sempre estudou muito e por isso, tinha uma inteligência e conhecimento avançados:

-Kamisaka...notável beleza, e notável potencial.

-De onde saiu isso Akira?

-Hm, não sei. Estou há muito tempo sem dormir desde...você sabe.

-Não se preocupe, estão todos salvos, isso que importa.

-Sim, mas não garante que sempre nos daremos bem em situações como essa.

-Não garante. Mas conseguiremos.

-Odeio sua confiança exagerada.

-Eu também.

Akira foi para seu quarto tentar dormir e Michiyo ficou observando Misa dormindo. Era injusto ela ter que passar por isso, ninguém merece ter que arcar com esse problema:

-Você realmente parece com ela, Kamisaka.

Nessa noite Misa dormiu com a sensação de segurança, mas não sabia porque.


	5. Capítulo 5:Nostalogia

Michiyo acordou em sua cama e foi até a janela. Fazia isso todas as manhãs, desde que começou a morar na mansão de Akira:

-Mais um dia de aula...não acaba nunca.-Resmungou.

Detestava se arrumar. Se pudesse, andaria pelado e desarrumado pela rua. Tomou um banho demorado e se arrumou. Na escadaria, Akira esperava por ele:

-Onde está Misa?

-Resolvi deixa-la no apartamento dela. Ia ser estranho explicar o porque de ela estar na mansão sem mentir.

-Concordo. Acha que ela está bem?

-Eu levei ela quando a lua negra sumiu.

-Ah, então ela está bem.

Os dois foram para a estação de metrô e seguiram seu rumo ao colégio:

-Mih-kun, eu estou começando a ficar preocupado com o aumento de Yamis. Não é normal essa quantidade. Ano passado achar dois juntos era algo raro, mas ontem tive que destruir dezesseis juntos.-Disse Akira.

-Eu percebi isso também. Aqueles dois invadiram com muita facilidade o universo da Misa. Se eu tivesse demorado mais teriam devorado a essência dela.

-Devemos começar a nos preocupar em expandir a equipe. Acho que devíamos ensinar a Misa como combater eles.-Disse Akira.

-Não fale bobagem Akira, ela não vai querer isso, provavelmente vai fugir assustada quando souber a verdade.

-Então fazemos o que?Deixamos alguém com um potencial tão grande quanto ela morrer sem ter a chance de escolha?

O silêncio que foi iniciado por Michiyo seguiu os dois até a entrada da escola, onde se separaram por estarem em turmas diferentes:

-Michiyo-san!-Misa corria de longe berrando para chamar atenção do rapaz.

-Misa-chan!O que foi!?

-Eu...uff, sonhei com você ontem.

-É mesmo?-Perguntou espantado, mas com seu sorriso usual-O que você sonhou?

-Que você matou duas coisas estranhas que me seguiam. Mas não parecia com você, parecia mais uma versão maléfica sua.

-Maléfica?Você realmente acha isso?-Ele não acreditava. A impressão que havia deixado ao salvar ela era que ele estava maléfico. Maléfico, será?Michiyo mudou seu tom para uma decepção profunda por de repente pensar que era um anti-herói.

-É!Mas ei, foi só um sonho!

-Claro, só um sonho certo?

Ele não deu tempo da garota responder, virou as costas e foi para a aula. Maléfico. Passou a odiar essa palavra.

As aulas seguiram normalmente. Yumi não entendia nada e Misa só piorava as coisas. Michiyo desenhava enquanto ouvia a explicação do professor.

Durante o almoço, Misa esperava ver Michiyo, mas ele não apareceu. Mais tarde descubriu que ele e uma garota do segundo ano estavam almoçando juntos. Na volta para a aula perguntou:

-Michiyo-san, quem era a garota que você estava almoçando com?

-Ah, o nome dela é Miharu.-Disse ele sorrindo.

-Sua amiga?

-Namorada.

-Ah.-A conversa terminou ai.

Mais aulas. Michiyo estava se cansando daquilo. Estranhamente, agradece que pode combater os Yamis. Recebeu um bilhete na aula da Misa, estava escrito "A quanto tempo namora ela?". Sua reposta foi "duas semanas". Por algum motivo não queria prolongar aquele assunto.

A noite chegou e o cheiro de sangue dominava o ar. Michiyo estava banhando nele e corpos de mais e mais Yamis era vistos ao seu redor:

-Então nunca irá parar...

Seu celular tocou:era Misa. Havia dado o número para ela a um dia atrás:

-Olá.

-Oi Michiyo-san. É a Misa.

-Que foi?

-Pode me ajudar nas compras amanhã?

-Compras?

-Sim, preciso de ajuda para carregar.

-Ok.

-Ok, até amanhã!

Ela desligou o celular e Michiyo olhou para o seu:estava todo manchado de sangue:

-Não devia ter comprado um branco.

Olhou para o céu por um tempo, e começou a sorrir:doce Amaya. Bela até na morte.


	6. Capítulo 6:Revelação

Misa estava usando um vestido preto curto e uma sandália por causa do calor:

-Uff, como tá calor!-Exclamou.

Michiyo estava usando um casaco preto, uma calça jeans e um sapato:

-É, tá meio abafado hoje,-Disse olhando para o céu.

-Você é doente Michiyo.

Ele carregava oito sacolas de compra, mas não se importava. Estava feliz em sair de casa para variar:

-Suas roupas pararam de servir senhorita Misa?

-Não, porque?

-Porque isso é bastante roupa.

-Só to comprando o necessário.

-Talvez eu tenha uma idéia errada de necessário-Michiyo não conseguia esconder a face de espanto com o consumismo da garota.

Eles pararam em uma sorveteria para descansar e o celular de Michiyo tocou:era Akira:

-Michiyo, a lua negra vai aparecer daqui a dois minutos.

-O que!?Tem certeza?

-Oráculo.

-Droga!Ok, vou sair daqui.-Disse Michiyo desligando o telefone-Misa, temos que ir!

-O que houve? você está me assustando Michiyo-san!

Ele carregava ela pelo pulso com muita rapidez e nervosismo. Era um fato anormal a lua negra surgir durante a luz do dia era inédito. Tinha medo do que isso significava.

Não demorou muito para o dia escurecer subitamente para a escuridão total:

-Droga!Droga!Misa, fique perto de mim!

-O-ok!

Um cavalo surgiu do topo de um prédio e saltou para a frente de Michiyo. Ele era negro, tinah os olhos vermelhos, sua crina era feita de espinhos e possuía um par de asas de morcego:

-Eu sou Jaro, do universo do fogo. Tenho como ordem matar Kamisaka.

-Odeio essas apresentações. Melhor pular ela não acha?

Michiyo avançou encima de Jaro com um soco que perfurou o estômago dele e fez com que sangue espalhasse em sua roupa:

-Pronto.

Jaro de repente começou a pegar fogo, queimando o braço de Michiyo regenerando-se do soco:

-Isso é seu máximo?

Michiyo estava com um braço imcapacitado pelo fogo, que causou queimaduras graves. Com sua outra mão, colocou a mão no coração e disse:

-Guardião do portão Dante, venha até mim!

De trás de Michiyo surgiu uma figura de cabelos branco e pele escura, com os olhos amarelos e asas de anjo de cor vermelha:

-Michiyo, porque me chamou?

-Preciso de você Dante.

-Não deveria me chamar quando se trata de alguém tão fácil.-Disse Dante olhando para Jaro. Levantou sua espada e berrou-Inferno!

Uma labareda se formou encima do monstro que ao entrar em contato com ele o pulverizou:

-Combata fogo com fogo!Hahahaha!-Nesse instante Dante desapareceu.

Michiyo olhou para Misa e disse:

-Misa, o que você vê aqui é a sombra da Terra. Aquela lua vermelha no céu se chama "lua negra", é ela que alimenta o mal desse lugar. As criaturas como a que enfrentei são conhecida como Yami. Aquilo que derrotou Jaro é Dante, o guardião do inferno da mitologia. Ele é chamado de Shinigami, ou deus da morte. Eu sou o usuário dele. Existem inúmeros usuários de Shinigamis nas inúmeras dimensões do mundo. Você é um deles. É você agora que decide se irá usar para o bem ou para o mal.


	7. Capítulo 7:Divindade

-Está na hora de você se decidir.-Disse Michiyo em um tom extremamente frio e fora do comum.-Não há mais tempo para adiar isso. Akira tinha razão.

O discurso dele foi interrompido por dois Yami que surgiram do chão e o agarraram, enquanto Misa fugia em desespero para longe:

-Me deixem sozinha!

Em sua frente surgiram mais dois que investiram contra ela e a cortando com suas garras. Suas costas investiram contra o chão, fazendo-a ficar desorientada com a dor dos cortes e da queda. Seus olhos tontos corriam por todos os lados a procura de orientação. As sombras investiram novamente na garota.

Nove tiros. O barulho ecoou com uma violência extraordinária e fumaça se formou com os tiros. Akira acertou em cheio todos os tiros nos Yami. Seu revólver não era normal. Seu cano devia ter algo próximo a 20 centímetros e toda a parte metálica era dourada e tinha uma asa de morcego e na traseira da arma:

-Você está bem Kamisaka?-Perguntou Akira.

-Eu estou machucada, eles me atacaram.

-Ok, fique próxima a mim. Primeiro fique em pé, você consegue?

Não acreditava nisso. Não conseguia mais levantar. Um simples ataque de dois deles deixou ela impossibilitada de se levantar. Misa ficou brava consigo mesma:

-Eu não consigo...

-Tudo bem, eu so preciso...

Subitamente, centenas de Yami surgiram dos prédios, do chão e do céu, agarrando Akira e o rendendo também. Misa não conseguia mais o ver pois haviam formado um monte de sombras em cima dele:

-Socorro!Alguém me ajude!-Misa berrava freneticamente na esperança de que alguém a atendesse.

Os Yami pularam em grande número em direção a garota, quando de repente uma luz forte envolveu Misa, e com isso destruindo os que haviam pulado encima dela.

Dessa luz surgiu um homem vestido em uma roupa branca com detalhes em azul. Ele possuía cabelo branco e pinturas em sua face azuis. Em sua mão direita segurava uma espada brilhante e nas suas costas se encontravam um par de asas de anjo:

-Você, Kamisaka Misa. Eu te agradeço. Por quinze anos estive preso dentro de você esperando para ser chamado. Meu nome é Gaia, o mestre de todos os Angelus. A partir de agora, estou a seu serviço.

Com essas palavras, Gaia olhou para os Yami e simplesmente levantando sua espada, emitiu uma luz que fez com que todos eles fossem pulverizados. Em seguida, olhou para a lua negra e disse:

-Dia!

A lua negra começou a sumir e a cidade começou a voltar ao normal:

-É com você agora, Misa. Quando precisar de mim, você sabe como me procurar.

Michiyo, Misa e Akira se encontravam em um beco. Michiyo estava sangrando por causa de um ferimento no braço e Akira estava todo sujo de areia e com alguns hematomas. Misa havia se recuperado de seus ferimentos de maneira milagrosa:

-Vocês estão bem?

-Defina bem.-Disse Michiyo.

Michiyo se levantou ajudando Akira com extrema dificuldade, olhou para Misa e disse:

-Esqueça a definição. Não estou bem. Chame um táxi que precisamos sair daqui.


	8. Capítulo 8:Reunião

-Não podemos Michiyo. Olhe como estamos feridos. Vai levantar suspeitas-Disse Akira-Deixe eu me recuperar que posso nos tirar aqui.

Akira se apoiou na parede e olhou para o chão. Uma linha de cuspe começou a escorrer de seus lábios misturado com sangue. A tontura era muito forte e mesmo apoiado na parede, ficava cambaleando. Não estava preparado psicologicamente e fisicamente para o ataque:

-Estou melhor-Continuou.-Aria, venha aqui.

Uma figura começou a surgir no meio deles. Era uma jovem de pele verde-água, olhos azuis e um cabelo também azul. Usava fitas de tecido verde escuro pelo corpo todo, como vestimenta:

-Mestre Akira, em que posso servir?

-Há algum canal dimensional aqui nesse beco?-Perguntou Akira.

-Sim.-Respondeu Aria, apontando para uma porta no fim do beco-Lá é o canal disponível.

-Ótimo, abra ele e nos leve para casa.

-Como quiser

Aria se aproximou da porta velha e abatida, começou a movimentar o braço e falar algo que nenhum dos três entendiam.A porta começou a brilhar e quando foi aberta, mostrou o jardim da mansão de Akira:

-Pronto, vamos.-Disse Akira andando com dificuldade.

-Espere!Eu ainda estou confusa com o que houve-Disse Misa com receio.

-Não se preocupe Misa-chan, eu e Akira te ajudaremos a entender. Venha.

E lá estava de novo, o sorriso. Da agressividade e instinto assassino, Michiyo só necessitou um instante para sorrir com calma para ela, para dizer "está tudo bem".

Michiyo, Akira e Misa estavam sentado no sofá da sala principal da casa. Akira olhava para seu copo d'água apreensivo. Michiyo estava olhando para o teto, sofrendo de fadiga. Misa tinha milhões de perguntas, mas fez uma desnecessária:

-Desde quando vocês fazem isso?

-Eu e Michiyo nos conheçemos durante a lua negra dois anos atrás, desde então fazemos isso com dois companheiros nossos:Eien e Kazuma.

-Onde eles estão?

Michiyo fechou os olhos e suspirou. Não suportava ter que contar isso de novo:

-Eien morreu no dia do assalto que você foi baleada. Kazuma está estudando na Europa e voltara semana que vem.

Uma pergunta veio a cabeça de Misa. Perguntou porque estavam dizendo que queriam ela morta:

-Porque você é a usuária de um Angelus.-Disse Michiyo

-E o que tem?Porque é tão especial?

-Angelus são Shinigamis que pagaram por seus pecados-Interrompeu Akira-São fortes contra os Yami por serem extremamente bondosos. Gaia é o Angelus terrestre, o único que existe aqui na terra. Por isso querem te matar. Se o usuário morre, também morre o Mantis dentro dela?

-Mantis?

-São criaturas espirituais. Shinigamis, Yami e Angelus são exemplos de Mantis.

Tudo começava a fazer sentido, embora fosse uma loucura tudo isso existir:

-A lua negra é uma dimensão próxima a dimensão material, separada precariamente. Existem incontáveis dimensões no universo. Entre elas, existem as principais, como a material, que vivemos. A dimensão próxima a nossa se chama "Sombra", e é onde todo o mal dos espíritos vão ao morrer e lá, viram Yami, que é a personificação de tudo que há de mal. Não conseguimos explicar como eles se formam, mas estamos procurando na esperança de que eles parem de existir.

-Mas se eles só existem na Sombra, então porque continuar a matar eles?

-Como disse antes, a Sombra é dividida de maneira precaria do plano Material. Por causa disso, Yami pode vir a possuir o corpo de alguém e causar caos. Muitos dos crimes na televisão são causados por eles-Disse Akira.

-De qualquer jeito a principal pergunta é:você vai se juntar a nós Misa?-Perguntou Michiyo interrompendo a explicação.

Ela não sabia o que responder. Se aceitasse, teria que correr o risco de morrer ajudando eles. Se recusasse, estaria por conta própria e com pessoas querendo mata-la.

Kazuma estava feliz de ter voltado para casa. Europa era um continente estranho, Japão era realmente seu lugar. Não esperava a hora de ver Michiyo, Akira e Eien. Desceu do avião, olhou para o céu e disse:

-É, hoje ira chover Kibo.


	9. Capítulo 9:Aceitação

-Senhor Kenta, seu táxi chegou.-Disse um funcionário do aeroporto.

-Ah, obrigado.-Disse Kazuma. A nostalgia que sentia lhe causava até náuseas. Akira, Michiyo, Eien, iria ver todos eles de novo. Seria como há um ano atrás, antes de ele ir para a Europa:

-Kibo, Amaterasu vai me enviar a chuva?-Perguntou Kazuma para sua mochila.

De sua mochila, dois olhos amarelos surgiram:

-Sim, ela queria te avisar que você não pode voltar a mansão. Sua vida corre perigo.-Disse a criatura dona do par de olhos.

-Diga a ela que vou negar o aviso.

-Kazu-san...

-Desculpe-me Kibo. Tenho que vê-los. Você sabe porque.

O táxi continuou seu caminho pela cidade e chegou na área rural. Em algo próximo a cinco minutos, chegaria no bairro da mansão. A rua que passavam estava extremamente vazia, com exceção de uma única van preta que vinha da mão contrária a do táxi:

-Estamos quase lá senhor-Disse o taxista.

-Sim, obrigado.

Foi em poucos segundos. Mas a van vinha em alta velocidade quando de repente, entrou na contra-mão na pista do táxi e investiu contra ele. O táxi girou no ar e caiu fora da pista.

Kazuma conseguiu sair do táxi com dificuldade e deitou na grama do acostamento. De longe, vinha um homem de sobretudo preto de couro caminhando lentamente:

-Senhor Kenta, você voltou. Todos nós sentimos saudade.-Disse ele.

O homem era velho, com a parte dianteira do cabelo já calva e os seus fios eram extremamente brancos:

-Droga, como você me achou Heleonor?-Disse Kazuma com dificuldade em respirar. O choque do carro com o chão fez com que batesse de costas no teto:

-Você realmente acha que se escondendo na Europa iria ficar salvo?Haha, não me faça rir Kazuma. Achei que você fosse mais inteligente que isso. Rapazes, levem-no.

Três homens usando sobretudos vermelhos e máscaras de hóquei saíram da van e agarram Kazuma para leva-lo até a van. O táxi explodiu e das chamas surgiu um lobo enorme, com caninos ressaltados e o pelo branco como neve:

-Ele não vai a lugar nenhum!

-Kibo, achei que você já houvesse morrido-Disse Heleonor sorrindo.-Razor, acabe com ele.

De dentro da van, surgiu um jovem usando somente uma bandana tapando seu rosto e uma bermuda preta e sandálias:

-Mestre, é necessário que eu lute contra ele?

-Precisamos de um trabalho rápido.-Disse Heleonor.

-Como desejar-Disse o jovem estalando os dedos.-Farei uma batalha de menos de quinze segundos.

Akira estava agora olhando para Misa com uma expressão preocuopada:

-Kamisaka, você vai ter que começar a andar conosco. Sua vida corre perigo, e andar sozinha sem saber lutar é morte subita. Espero que você entenda a posição que você se encontra-Disse ele.

Ela não queria acreditar nisso. Há uma semana atrás estava indo no shopping com suas amigas e agora, dois estranhos estavam falando pra ela que ela vai morrer:

-Tudo bem, eu concordo. Não tenho outra opção.

Michiyo sorriu para ela aliviado:

-Obrigado, Misa-chan.


	10. Capítulo 10:Sentença

Os últimos três dias de aula seguiram normalmente. Misa se separava de Akira e Michiyo na entrada e se encontrava com eles na saída para leva-la a mansão, onde estava morando agora.

Era uma quinta-feira, a quinta aula do dia. Física. O professor estava explicando sobre a terceira lei de Newton, mas Michiyo não esta interessado nisso. Olhava pela janela pensando em assuntos aleatórios de sua vida. Misa, a Sombra, a morte de Eien, Kazuma na Europa, a falta de atenção que tem dado a sua namorada. Pobre Miharu, namoram a tão pouco tempo e ele já está distante. Não podia sentir raiva de Misa, ela não escolheu ser assim. Tentava imaginar como ela agüentava a pressão de quererem ela morta.

Esses pensamentos seguiram até o fim da aula, até que os três se reuniram de novo:

-Michiyo, temos que visita-la hoje.-Disse Akira.

-Já chegou a próxima lua cheia?-Perguntou Michiyo em resposta.

-Sim, infelizmente.

A noite chegou com uma rapidez entristecedora. Há dois anos, Michiyo e Akira visitam Avó Imari. Ela é conhecida como oráculo dos sonhos, e durante seu sono ela consegue prever o futuro. Passou sua vida sozinha porque as pessoas temiam suas previsões, sempe precisas. Michiyo alimenta um ódio por ela desde o dia que disse que Eien iria morrer em um assalto:

-Meus jovens, o que desejam aqui?-Perguntou Avó Imari.

-Hoje é lua cheia, Michiyo tem que ficar aqui para o ritual.-Respondeu Akira.

Misa não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas não queria interromper:

-Venho amanhã busca-lo.-Continuou Akira.-Não faça nenhuma de suas experiências nele.

-Como quiser, querido.

Akira e Misa se retiraram do velho templo de Imari e começaram a descer sua escadaria:

-Porque Michiyo-san vai dormir lá?

-Misa, você já percebeu como Michiyo é magro?

-Como assim?

-Já parou para olhar para a estrutura física dele?Ele tem a musculatura extremamente desenvolvida, mas é extremamente magro. Nunca percebeu isso?

Agora que ele falou, Misa começou a pensar. Michiyo era realmente magro, embora fosse forte:

-Mas porque a pergunta?

-Nunca foi falado a você, mas sabia que Michiyo doze Shinigamis dentro do corpo dele?

-Doze!?-Misa estava espantada em imaginar o poder dele.

-Sim. Quando conheci Michiyo ele na verdade era gordo-disse Akira rindo.-Na época, ele só possuía um Shinigami:Hector. Com o tempo, ele foi capturando outros Shinigamis para aumentar seu poder. Shinigamis alojados dentro do corpo de um humano consumem energia. Foi ai que ele começou a emagrecer. Só que hoje isso já é um problema pra ele.

-Ahm...Isso é ruim.

-Isso não é a pior parte. Além de energia, Shinigamis consomem energia vital. Se você fosse viver oitenta anos normalmente, com um Shinigami, no seu caso um Angelus, você irá viver sessenta e cinco anos aproximadamente, embora tenha ouvido dizer que Angelus não prejudicam tanto. Alguns dizem que não prejudicam a vida do dono. O problema é que no caso do Michiyo, ele irá viver até os dezessete anos.

Seu coração congelou. Misa sem querer deixou uma lágrima escorrer. Dezessete anos? Michiyo só tem mais dois anos de vida. Dois anos. Não poderá ver seus filhos crescerem, mesmo que tenha algum. Não irá para a universidade. Não poderá dirigir. Misa percebeu que ele na hora que Michiyo não tinha futuro. E teria que viver mais dois anos sabendo que morreria sem viver a maior parte de sua vida. Nessa hora, ficou de joelhos no chão e desabou em choro. Sua única tristeza era ser morta, mas isso seria rápido e poderia nunca acontecer. Mas pobre Michiyo, caminha ao inevitável. Ela não conseguiria viver com isso. Ninguém deveria viver com isso.


	11. Capítulo 11:Caridade

-Kazuma, quem é a dona do Angelus!?

-Já disse Heleonor, eu não sabia que ela existia.-Kazuma falava com dificuldade. A surra que havia tomado dos capangas de Heleonor havia danificado suas costelas e estava passando por dificuldades em respirar.

Heleonor pegou na cabeça de Kazu e lhe deu um soco. Sangue voou na parede ao lado:

-Olhe aqui seu desgraçado, eu quero respostas.-Heleonor estava tendo um acesso de fúria.

-Mestre, ele não sabe.-Disse uma mulher no fundo-Chequei a mente dele inúmeras vezes e ele não sabe a resposta.

-Nesse caso, garotos, joguem ele no mar.

Misa esta enxugando suas lágrimas no carro enquanto Akira dormia do seu lado:

-Dois anos, como você consegue Michiyo...?

Imari dançava ao redor do corpo doente de Michiyo, que estava começando a alucinar de dor. Parecia que seu coração iria explodir:

-Deuses de tudo que tem vida nesse planeta, cedam um pouco de sua vitalidade a um corpo que está perdendo sua jovialidade.

E a dança continuava, até que Michiyo desmaiou. Seu corpo começou a esquentar de novo: ele não corria mais risco de morte:

-Pobre rapaz, não sei até quando você vai aguentar...

Sexta-feira finalmente. Misa não via a hora de sair com Yumi e Reika no sábado. Tentava esquecer tudo que descobriu ontem.

Na sala de aula, viu Michiyo no fundo como sempre, olhando para a janela. Foi até ele e disse:

-Bom dia Mih-kun!

-Ah, bom dia!Que apelido é esse?-Disse Michiyo.

-Já que vamos passar tanto tempo juntos, devíamos ser mais carinhosos um com o outro!-Disse ela sorrindo. Estava mentindo. Estava sendo assim com ele por pena. Não queria ser dura com alguém na situação dele-Vamos almoçar juntos no terraço hoje!-E com isso, sentou-se em sua carteira.

Michiyo sorriu enquanto via ela indo sentar. Ela fazia com que ele se sentisse eterno, como se eles fossem passar uma eternidade se conhecendo melhor, e como se já se conhecessem a muito tempo.

No almoço ficou no terraço com ela. Adorava lá encima, a vista da cidade inteira era perfeita:

-Como vão as coisas com a Miharu?-Perguntou Misa sorrindo.

-Ela terminou comigo ontem. Me mandou uma mensagem no celular e hoje não queria falar comigo-Respondeu com um olhar distante.

-Ah, me desculpe, eu não sabia-Disse ela triste.

Michiyo virou para Misa, e seus rostos ficaram bem próximos. Ele sorriu para ela e disse:

-No problem!

O inglês de Michiyo não era muito bom, mas foi descontraído quando falou isso. Misa depois de um minuto se assustou com a distância dos rostos e caiu no chão em um impulso:

-Ai ai, meu bumbum!

-Calma, vamos na enfermaria!

-Tá doendo, tá doendo!

-Misa, se acalme!Tá tudo bem?

Saito era um velho pescador. Em seus 87 anos vivia ainda da pesca. Era muito bom nisso, e toda manhã as cinco horas ia com seu barco ao alto mar. Algo lhe chamou a atenção. Parecia uma pessoa boiando.

Kazuma é uma pessoa de sorte. Conseguiu sobreviver a uma sessão de tortura e a uma noite inteira boiando no mar. Cirurgias e mais cirurgias foram necessárias para mante-lo estável depois de tanto maltrato.

Akira estava na sala de espera junto a Misa. Michiyo tinha combinado de encontrar com alguns amigos no fliperama, então Akira resolveu não avisar para não preocupa-lo:

-Kazuma é um dos usuários, não é?-Perguntou Misa.

-Sim, ele é um velho amigo de Michiyo. Eles se conhecem desde que eram bebês. Ambos moravam em um orfanato. Foram lá que viraram amigos.

-Não devia avisar para ele já que ele é tão importante?

-É melhor não preocupar Michiyo. Ele já tem muito na cabeça pra cuidar.

Um médico parou na frente dos dois e disse:

-O Senhor Kenta está estável, mas só irá acordar amanhã. Sugiro que voltem amanhã.

-Ok, Obrigado doutor pelo trabalho. Fico grato.

Os dois saíram do hospital e foram em direção a mansão. Foi uma noite longa, tendo que contar a Michiyo que Kazuma estava no hospital, e impedir que ele fosse até lá. Demorou algumas horas para que ele se acalmasse e ouvisse eles direito. Concordou em vê-lo no dia seguinte. Não via a hora de rever seu companheiro de infância.


	12. Capítulo 12:Renascer

No dia seguinte, Michiyo foi ver Kazuma no hospital, mas não pode entrar:Os médicos não haviam o liberado para receber visitas.

Michiyo se sentou no banco do corredor do hospital na esperança de poder ver ele de manhã ainda. Seu celular começou a tocar:

-Ahm, Mih-kun, onde você está?-Era Misa.

-Hospital.

-Já viu ele?

-Não, não posso ver ele ainda. Os médicos não o liberaram.

-Poderia fazer um favor para mim?

-Fale.

-Minhas amigas cancelaram o Shopping e esqueceram de me avisar. Poderia vir aqui me fazer companhia?

Ela estava realmente triste, e Michiyo sentiu que não devia recusar. Pegou um táxi e foi até o Shopping da zona sul da cidade. Lá esta Misa, sentada sozinha em um banco chorando:

-Droga, elas me deixaram na mão. Odeio elas!

Michiyo botou a mão em seu ombro e falou:

-Não diga isso. Não faz bem guardar rancor.

-Mas elas não se importam comigo Mih.

-Isso não é verdade, e mesmo que seja, você sempre terá alguém.

-Quem?Todos me deixam de lado. Até minhas amigas.

Calor humano. Nesse momento, Misa descobriu que era disso que precisava. Calor Humano. Michiyo estava com Misa em seus braços:

-Não diga bobagens. Sempre tem alguém que se importa com você.-Disse Michiyo

-Alguém...que se importa...

Kazuma acordou em seu leito no hospital com a visão precária, embaçada. Não demorou muito para perceber onde estava. Agradecia o fato de ainda estar vivo, embora não tinha entendido o porque de ter sido raptado. Heleonor sabe muito bem que a única usúaria de Angelus morreu a um ano atrás. Foi ele mesmo que a matou. Amaya, pobre Amaya. Vivia tão feliz com eles. Parecia ser ontem, Michiyo e Amaya comemorando o aniversário de namoro deles. Parecia ser ontem, Heleonor atravessando o coração de Amaya com uma espada enquanto Michiyo esta encapacitado.

Tentou com dificuldade encostar as costas no travesseiro e falhou: Estava doendo demais. Olhou pela janela e pensou se Heleonor tinha enlouquecido ou se uma nova...Não, era improvável.

Akira estava a caminho do hospital para ver seu companheiro Kazuma. Demoraria aproximadamente cinco minutos para chegar lá.

-Kazuma, está na hora de decidirmos quem manda no mundo espiritual: A organização ou

a EAPS. Prefiro que sejamos nós, a segunda opção.

-Agora me conte sobre essa Misa:Ela é forte?

-Mais fraca do que achei. Ela só conseguiu liberar o Angelus uma vez. Ela não faz idéia de como fazê-lo de novo.

-Está na hora de ensinar a ela. Agora, tire esse tapa-olho porque está estranho, Ei-kun.

Eien retirou lentamente o tapa-olho. Uma cicatriz enorme passava horizontalmente em seu olho, mas por sorte, não havia danificado o globo ocular:

-Sim Matsuo. Os mortos sempre voltam.


	13. Capítulo 13:Encontro

Michiyo e Misa estavam no trapiche da parte sul da cidade. O mar estava cristalino e quase sem ondas. Ela estava olhando para Michiyo. Ele iria morrer em dois anos e mesmo assim estava ali, tomando sorvete com outra pessoa como se fosse levar uma vida normal:

-Misa-chan, tenho algo a te pedir.-Disse Michiyo.

-Fale.-Disse ela com curiosidade-O que foi?

-Eu e Akira temos tentado te deixar longe de qualquer combate, mas achamos que está na hora de você aprender a se defender. Você tem grande poder, mas se não souber usá-lo, será inútil.

-Mas eu...Nunca briguei com ninguém antes nem nada do gênero. Os Yami são fortes, e eu sou simplesmente normal-Disse ela.

-Mas ninguém espera que você se sobressaia de primeira. O único de físico sobrenatural sou eu. Akira é uma pessoa normal quando se trata de resistência. Nosso outro amigo, Kazuma, é ruim em educação física. Não se trata de você ser forte, e sim de você ficar forte com a junção de seu Angelus. O que você me diz, quer tentar?

-Acho que é o melhor a se fazer.-Disse ela-Tentarei.

-Eien, como você está vivo!?-Exclamou Akira-Eu te vi morto, chequei seu pulso!Eu te enterrei!Como é possível!?

-Akira, acalme-se. Eu de fato morri por alguns dias. Teria continuado morto se não fosse pelo talismã da Avó Imari. Ela disse que ele traz os mortos de volta a vida. Duvidei que fosse verdade, mas aqui estou. Funciona.

-Estou feliz de ouvir isso Eien. O EAPS está junto de novo.-Disse ele sorrindo.

Há dois anos atrás, Akira, Eien, Kazuma e Michiyo fundaram o EAPS: Equipe de Ação Paranormal Especial. Eles foram constituídos como uma unidade especial da polícia municipal. Novamente, estavam todos juntos e poderiam agir:

-Eu só preciso de mais um dia aqui-Disse Kazuma-Para me recuperar parcialmente. O resto recupero em ação.

A porta do quarto se abriu e Michiyo viu Eien, Kazuma e Akira dentro dele. Não acreditava que Eien estava vivo e Kazuma havia acordado:

-Eien, como!?

-Depois falamos sobre isso. Matsuo, estamos prontos para reconstituir o EAPS.

-Que bom!Misa concordou em aprender a lutar.-Disse Michiyo sorrindo.

-Eu ainda não acredito que exista uma nova usuária de Angelus. Preciso muito conhece-la-Disse Kazuma.

E lá estava ela. Misa conheceu o grupo inteiro. Seria um momento feliz, se ela não olhasse para Eien e percebesse que era ele quem tinha invadido o quarto do hospital quando ela esta internada.


	14. Capítulo 14:Vontade, Especial I

Misa ficou chocada. Não conseguia falar nada ao ver Eien olhando para ela:

-Algo errado Misa?-Perguntou Akira-Você parece pálida.

"O que eu digo?" pensou Misa. Se dissesse a verdade, não sabia o que ele podia fazer com ela. Se ficasse quieta, corria o perigo de que ele tentasse a matar:

-Não é nada, só estou cansada.-Respondeu ela. Não queria correr um risco imediato.

Um barulho estranho soou no quarto que, de repente, as paredes começaram a se encher de sangue e a luz começou a falhar:

-É a sombra-Disse Kazuma-Ela invadiu de novo o plano material.

-Misa, fique próxima de mim e do Akira-Disse Michiyo.

-O-ok.

-Special D!-Disse Eien.

Em sua mão, surgiu uma foice enorme e afiada. Na lâmina dela havia um olho que não parava de se mexer observando a sala:

-Kibo, forma verdadeira!-Disse Kazuma.

De dentro de sua mochila, um pequeno ser peludo branco pulou e virou um tigre enorme e branco. O mesmo que havia lutado contra Heleonor:

-Vamos, temos que descobrir a fonte da invasão.-Disse Kazuma.

-Fonte da invasão?-Perguntou Misa sem entender do que estavam falando.

-Quando a Sombra invade o plano material, é porque houve uma brecha na barreira entre os dois mundos. Temos que descobrir onde ocorreu e fecha-la.-Disse Michiyo.

Eles se moveram para o corredor do hospital. Nele, haviam inúmeros Yami em todos os cantos, em todas as suas diferentes formas:

-Continuem que eu cuido deles!-Exclamou Eien pulando em direção aos Yami.

Sua foice rasgou vários deles e ele continou a lutar, abrindo caminho para os outros continuarem:

-Kibo, de onde vem eles!?-Perguntou Kazuma para o lobo.

-Do terraço meu jovem.

-Para o terraço então-Disse ele se locomovendo com dificuldade.

Eles começaram a subir as escadaria mas de repente, mais Yami surgiram no caminho e pularam em cima de Akira, que se livrou deles com tiros:

-Continuem que eu os seguro aqui!-Disse ele atirando nos outros que surgiam.

Kazuma, Michiyo e Misa continuaram subindo a escadaria e chegaram ao quinto e último andar antes do terraço, onde duas armaduras medievais cheias de espinhos os esperavam. Elas pareciam ter vida própria. Kibo pulou em cima delas e as estraçalhou:

-Continuem até o terraço vocês dois!-Disse Kazuma enquanto mais das armaduras surgiam.

Misa e Michiyo finalmente chegaram ao terraço. O céu era vermelho e um enorme buraco preto no céu era visível. Uma grande quantidade de Yami saiam dele:

-Lá está!Misa, fique próxima de mim!-Disse ele.

Um tremor começou a balançar o prédio, do buraco começou a sair uma enorme criatura que pousou no terraço: Ela era um gigante magro e totalmente preto, com exceção do rosto, que possuia uma máscara branca de um Oni(demônio japonês):

-Droga, um deles aqui!?

-Quem é ele, Mih-kun?

-Aquele é um dos Ganda. Eles são Yami extremamente fortes. Cuidado Misa, não sei se consigo derrotar um sozinho!-Disse Michiyo-Hector!

De trás dele, surgiu um homem de orelhas pontudas, com idade próxima a 60 anos. Ele tinha um enorme bigode e usava uma capa roxa com um paletó, segurando um cajado:

-Haha!Hector pronto para lhe ajudar!-Disse ele.

Com isso o homem olhou para o Ganda em sua frente e, com uma cara assustada disse:

-Eh...mestre Michiyo, precisava me chamar para lutar exatamente contra o mais forte!?

-Não. Mas você sabe que gosto de te mantér na linha-Disse Michiyo sorrindo.

Ele é Hector pularam em direção ao Ganda. Não era nítido a batalha. Muitos socos, labaredas, garradas e berros eram escutados. Depois de algum tempo Michiyo fico de joelhos no chão e Hector sumiu:

-Droga, é inútil.-Disse ele ofegante.-Misa, corra daqui!

Misa então caminhou até seu lado e disse:

-Eu...

-Misa, fuja daqui!

-Eu...

-Vamos, se não você irá morrer!

-Eu nunca fiz nada além de fugir!Não vou deixar você morrer!-Disse ela com uma aura branca surgindo ao seu redor

"Me chame Misa".

-Como...é você?-Disse ela surpresa-Bem...Gaia, Angelus terrestre, eu te chamo!

De trás de Misa, surgiu Gaia empunhando sua espada:

-Que bom que aprendeu a me chamar, senhorita Misa.

-Ótimo, ataque ele Gaia!-Disse ela sorrindo.

-Não tenho o poder de atacar sozinho ainda. Você precisa me comandar com o nome do ataque.

-Ahm...eu não sei os nomes!

Do seu lado, Michiyo disse:

-Rápido, diga "Anearas"!

-Porque!?

-Apenas diga!

-Anearas!

Gaia começou a brilhar e girando sua espada, um tornado atacou o monstro, que se desfez em segundos:

-Eu...não acredito-Disse Michiyo pasmo-Você só precisou de um simples Anearas!

-Parabéns, Kamisaka-Disse uma voz no fundo.

Uma mulher utilizando um vestido roxo, um cachecol de seda branco e um penteado diferente apareceu no fundo:

-Michiyo, como você está fraco-Disse ela rindo.

-Cale a boca, Eria!-Disse Michiyo.

-Senhorita Kamisaka, diga "Gelen"!-Disse Gaia.

-Ahm, ok! Gelen!-Disse Misa com vontade

-Não!-Disse Michiyo.

A imagem da mulher foi perfurada por uma lança de gelo, e ambas desapareceram no ar:

-Conseguimos, Mih-kun-Disse Misa se virando para trás sorrindo.

Sangue. Muito sangue. A lança de gelo de Misa havia atravessado o coração de Michiyo, que estava com os olhos arregalados olhando para frente. O sangue escorria lentamente pelo seu casaco branco:

-Era uma...técnica de espelho-Disse Michiyo caindo no chão.

Tudo começou a ficar embaçado, de repente tudo ficou branco e seu coração começou a parar:

-Amaya, agora posso cumprir minha promessa...-Disse ele.

-Mih-kun, meu deus!Não morra!Não morra seu idiota!Olhe para mim!Você vai viver!

Lágrimas nunca salvam, por mais verdadeiras que sejam. Misa aprendeu isso naquela noite.

Especial I

Michiyo nunca esteve tão feliz. Um abraço de Amaya que ele nunca irá esquecer:

-Mih-kun, eu...eute amo.

Ele queria que aquilo durasse para sempre. E parecia que era essa a duração do momento. Segurou Amaya com firmeza em seus braços e depois de alguns minutos, disse:

-Eu também. Mais do que imaginei que poderia.

Eles estavam se lembrando de quando se conheceram. Era inverno, em uma segunda-feira. Michiyo estava atrasado para a aula e como chegou depois, sentou no único lugar vago, que era ao lado de Amaya:

-Com licença, posso me sentar aqui?-Perguntou ele.

-Se quiser.-Respondeu Amaya com frieza lendo um livro.

-Obrigado.-Disse ele se sentando-Ei, esse é o primeiro volume de "Ame Kuroe"?

-Sim. Você já leu?

-Mas é claro!Eu amo Ame Kuroe!Especialmente a parte que a Himiko encontra a flor e guarda por trinta anos para dar ao seu amado.

Ela olhou assustada para ele. O sorriso brilhante e despreocupado. A face magra dele. Seu enorme cabelo desarrumado:

-Essa...é minha parte preferida também...-Disse ela envergonhada.

-Ah, jura!?Puxa, que bom. Todo mundo que leu esse livro odiou. Achei que era o único que gostava dele-Disse ele com felicidade.

-Q-qual seu nome?-Perguntou ela gaguejando.

Michiyo esticou a mão e abriu um enorme sorriso, dizendo:

-Matsuo Michiyo, prazer em conhece-la!

-Ahm...M-me chamo Kobayashi Amaya...

Eles começaram a se conhecer melhor até que um dia:

-Ama-chan, vamos no cinema?-Perguntou Michiyo

-Cinema!?-Perguntou assustada.

-Sim, tem um filme que eu queria ver faz tempo.

-Ah...Eu acho que posso...

-Então está combinado!-Disse Michiyo, dando um beijo em seu rosto e indo embora para casa-Te encontro as quatro horas!

E as quatro horas em ponto, lá estava Amaya, com seu cabelo longo e loiro com uma boina quadriculada cinza, uma blusa preta e uma saia preta com estampa de bolas brancas:

-Você está bonita assim, Ama-chan-Disse Michiyo. Ele estava realmente desarrumado. Havia dormido demais, então botou somente uma calça e foi ao encontro. Em sua camisa havia um coração estampado no meio e ela era preta:

-Ahm, você também está, Mich.-Disse ela olhando para o lado.

Esse foi o primeiro encontro deles e, depois de um ano, estavam ainda juntos, e a vida não poderia ser melhor para ambos:

-Michiyo, pode me prometer uma coisa?-Perguntou Amaya com a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Qualquer coisa.-Respondeu ele.

-Promete sempre estar comigo?-Perguntou Amaya chorando.

-Sempre.


	15. Capítulo 15:Esperança

-Ele não está aqui também-Disse Misa olhando para Yumi.-Michiyo se escondeu ao nos ver.

Esses últimos cinco meses tinham sido terríves. Michiyo morreu naquela noite e todos afundaram em tristeza. Nem dois anos ele teve a mais de vida.

Em seu funeral, Misa chorava enquanto Akira se continha a um olhar triste. Eien e Kazuma nunca haviam chorado em momentos como esses, e não seria agora que chorariam:

-É...tudo minha culpa.-Disse Misa desabando em choro.

-Não diga isso-Disse Akira a abraçando-Você não fazia idéia.

-Kazuma, como você pretende continuar com a EAPS?-Perguntou Eien.

-Não pretendo. Vamos ter que descobrir como combater a sombra sem Michiyo.

Os meses passaram e Misa aprendeu a controlar seu Angelus. Heleonor sumiu durante esse meio tempo.

Eles substituiram Michiyo por Nakamura Yumi, que foi descoberta como portadora de um Shinigami.

Certo dia, Avó Imari os chamou a seu tempo e lá disse:

-Michiyo reencarnou como Shinigami.

-O que você está dizendo!?-Exclamou Misa assustada.

-Você não deve saber mas, quando um usuário de Shinigami morre, ele pode reencarnar como um Shinigami. Eu vi ele. O nome do Shinigami é Red, e ele se assemelha muito a Michiyo fisicamente. Psicologicamente ele é uma confusão. Ele tem matado todo ser que surge em sua frente, bom ou ruim.

-Eu não acredito...-Respondeu Misa.

-Existe um ritual para transforma-lo em pessoa de novo mas...Irá custar minha vida e vocês precisarão rende-lo.-Continuou Imari.

-Eu concordo-Disse Akira.

"Ele não está aqui, Michiyo se escondeu ao nos ver". Eles haviam entrado na Sombra, onde Michiyo estava. Ele se escondeu diversas vezes até que finalmente o encurralaram:

-Michiyo, venha-Disse Akira.

-Ah...ah...ah...-Gemeu Michiyo em resposta. Eram gemidos de dor extrema, como se ele estivesse sendo despedaçado de dentro para fora.

Ele devia ter 2,70 de altura, usava uma mascara de metal que só mostra seus olhos, seu cabelo estava comprido e bagunçado. Estava usando um sobretudo preto com correntes em todo seu corpo e um par de asas feitas de metal:

-Aquilo...é Michiyo?-Disse Misa assustada.

-Não, aquilo é o tal do Red. Ele é o Shinigami feito a partir da essência vital de Michiyo. Ele parece extremamente forte, tomem cuidado.-Disse Akira olhando para a Yumi e Misa.

-Ah...ah...ah...Ama!-Berrou Red pulando em direção a eles. Os três esquivaram o golpe, que rachou o chão em um raio de 15 metros.

-Meu deus!-Exclamou Misa apavorada-Tomem cuidado, se ele nos acertar um golpe, morreremos!

-Eu vou acabar com isso!-Disse Akira sacando seu revólver-Tiro explosivo!

Akira deu dezesseis tiros que explodiram ao tocar em Red, formando uma enorme névoa de poeira:

-Te peguei.

Do meio da poeira, luzes começaram a surgir. Tiros de metralhadora saíram e foram em direção de Akira em forma de rajada. Misa do fundo berrou:

-Gaia!Kasunda!

Uma barreira envolveu Akira, desviando os tiros para os lados:

-Obrigado, Kamisaka.

-Ah...Ah...Ah...

-Michiyo, pare de lutar!-Berrou Misa.

-Ama...Ama...Ama...

-Espere Misa, ele parece estar querendo dizer algo.-Falou Akira curioso.

-Amaya!Amaya!Amaya!-Começou a berrar Red em fúria.

Ele pulou em direção a Akira e lhe acertou um soco. Houve uma explosão que jogou Misa e Yumi para longe. Uma cratera foi formada no chão e uma enorme nuvem de poeira era visível no ar surgindo do chão.

Diário de Kibo, capítulo I.

Olá!Me chamo Kibo e sou o Shinigami de Kazuma. Sou um presente de Amaterasu, a deusa do sol, a Kazuma. Embora eu seja lindo e fofo pequeno, minha forma verdadeira é um enorme tigre raivoso, também conhecido como Rakunda!Esse é meu nome verdadeiro para ser sincerso. Tenho quinhentos anos de idade.

Hoje irei falar sobre usuários lendários e um deles:Matsuo Michiyo.

Usuários lendários são donos de Shinigamis que possuem características especiais que os destacam dos usuários normais. Hoje falaremos sobre Matsuo Michiyo.

Matsuo Michiyo, quinze anos de idade. Nascido no japão, Michiyo nunca conheceu os pais, que morreram em um acidente quando tinha um ano de idade. Foi morar em um orfanato e foi lá que conheceu seu melhor amigo, Kenta Kazuma.

Michiyo é conhecido por poder alojar doze Shinigamis dentro do corpo. Até agora em "Placebo", ele usou dois: Hector e Dante.

Hector é um mago de oitocentos anos de idade, que é dono da maior escola de magia que existe no mundo espiritual. Ele tem domínio sobre todos os elementos, mas por causa da velhice, está com a memória fraca.

Dante é o guardião dos portões do inferno. É o penúltimo Shinigami a se juntar ao corpo de Michiyo, e tem como principal elemento o fogo. Conhecido pelo seus pontentes golpes de fogo e sua lança de lâmina incandescente, ele é um adversário difícil até para Shinigamis e Yami do mesmo elemento.

Michiyo foi morto a cinco meses atrás por uma usuária Shinigami chamada Eria. A lança de gelo de Gaia foi espelhada pela ilusão de Eria em direção a Michiyo que, faleceu em menos de um minuto.


	16. Capítulo 16:Essência

A poeira começava a baixar, e Akira estava visível, se apoiando na cabeça de Red:

-Lento demais.-Disse Akira. Ele deu um tiro que atravessou a cabeça de Red e sangue começou a jorrar em excesso:

-Amaya!Eu...eu...estou aqui!-Disse ele cospindo sangue de maneira quase impossível de se ouvir.

Seu corpo começou a se espalhar pelo chão, seus olhos fechavam lentamente enquanto se ouvia o choro dele. Akira olhou para trás dele e disse:

-Avó Imari, é com você.

Avó Imari surgiu de trás de uma pedra e caminhou em direção a Red:

-Espíritos de tudo que tem vida, me dêem suas forças que darei a minha para essa alma que perdeu a direção!

O corpo de Imari começou a brilhar até que virou inúmeros pontos brancos brilhantes no ar, como vagalumes. Os pontos começaram a entrar no corpo frio de Red, que começou a brilhar em um tom azul claro.

O espetáculo era lindo e as luzes iluminavam toda a região próxima a eles. Da bola reluzente que era o corpo de Red, surgiu o corpo nu de um jovem. Seus cabelos eram pretos e ele tinha a pele clara. Ele se levantou e abriu lentamente os olhos olhando para Akira:

-Você veio atrás de mim.-Disse ele sorrindo.

-Como prometi.-Disse Akira sorrindo.

Misa não estava entendendo nada. Quem era aquele jovem, do que eles estavam falando até que Akira virou para ela e disse:

-Misa, conheça o verdadeiro Matsuo Michiyo.

E lá estava ele. O verdadeiro. Saudável, normal e estranhamente, mais belo que o Michiyo que conhecia:

-Olá, Misa-chan.-Disse ele sorrindo.

O silêncio permaneceu no ar:

-Meu deus!Você tá pelado!

-Ah, me desculpe! Eu esqueci!

-Põe algo, põe algo!

-Senhorita Misa, não olhe para mim!

-Eu não estou!

Akira sorria de felicidade. Havia ressucitado seu amigo na melhor condição possível. Lágrimas sempre salvam, desde que sejam verdadeiras.

Diário de Kibo, capítulo II

Olá!Sou eu de novo, Kibo!Vou falar hoje sobre Asahina Akira.

Asahina Akira, país de origem desconhecido, dezesseis anos. Akira é conhecido por ser um gênio tanto na batalha quanto no dia-a-dia. Seu Shinigami é Aria, seu elemento é a água.

Akira ganhou um revólver de seu avô ao fazer onze anos. Batizado de Titan, o revólver é usado até hoje. Encantado por espíritos, seus tiros possuem propriedades especiais, como explosivos ou congelantes.

Ele é um dos fundadores da EAPS:Equipe de Ação Paranormal Especial. Ao lado de Kazuma, ele faz parte da equipe tática da EAPS.

Seu golpe favorito é o tiro explosivo.

Esteve durante cinco meses tentando achar uma solução para o buraco deixado pela morte de Michiyo.

Isso é um pouco sobre Akira. Até a próxima!


	17. Capítulo 17:Saída

Finalmente, depois de cinco meses, Michiyo estava de volta mansão:

-Não acredito que estou de volta!-Disse ele sorrindo de felicidade.-Finalmente tomei um banho, comi algo decente e assisti televisão!

-Não acredito que você morreu e mesmo assim, é tão trivial-Resmungou Misa decepcionada com a falta de mudança de Michiyo.

-Eu só tenho 1 ano e meio de vida. Pretendo aproveitar fazendo tudo o que eu faço normalmente.-Respondeu ele olhando para Misa.

-Como assim!?Nós te ressuscitamos!Você vai poder viver mais!Seu corpo é novo!-Exclamou ela.

-Não é bem assim. Os Shinigamis não consumiram só meu corpo. Minha essência está danificada. Só vou morrer sofrendo menos, mas mesmo assim irei morrer com dezessete por meu espírito ter sido inteiramente consumido.-Continuou ele.

-Então no fim, foi tudo inútil-Disse ela com uma lágrima.

-Nada é inútil, Kamisaka. Lembre-se disso e pare de ser chorona.-Respondeu ele enxugando a lágrima.-Fico feliz que tenham se preocupado. Agradeço por ter dois anos.

-Como!?Você sabe que vai morrer, não tem mais saída!Como você pode sorrir assim sabendo de tudo isso!?-Exclamou Misa levantando a voz em desespero-Me diga como você aguenta!

-As vezes não sei como também-Disse ele com um olhar triste-Acho que chego perto do suicídio todo dia. Mas sempre algo me faz viver mais. Acho que no momento-Disse ele agora olhando para Misa nos olhos-Acho que agora, nesse momento, é você Kamisaka.

Ela não sabia o que falar. Havia falado besteira, dizendo que ele estava ferrado e mesmo assim ele deu uma resposta doce:

-Eu preciso comer alguma coisa!Afinal, são doze barrigas!-Disse ele rindo caminhando em direção a cozinha-Você vêm?

-Acabamos de almoçar, Mih-kun.

-É, mas já passou vinte minutos. Está na hora do meu lanche.

-Você comeu um terço de frango, Mih-kun.

-É!Deve ser por isso que ainda tô com fome.

-Eu te odeio. Você pode comer toneladas e continuar magro. Eu estou de dieta a três semanas- Resmungou Misa em um momento depressivo-Seu bosta!-Disse ela dando um soco nele.

Kazuma e Eien estavam no jardim da mansão. Eien bebia um copo d'água enquanto Kazuma comia uma barra de chocolate:

-Então. Ei-kun. Descobriu algo sobre Heleonor?-Perguntou Kazuma.

-Não. Nem uma pista sequer. Ele simplesmente sumiu.

-Bem, melhor para a gente-Disse Kazuma sorrindo.

-Tanto faz.-Respondeu Eien em um tom tão frio que chegou a dar uma dor no coração de Kazuma.

-Odeio sua frieza comigo, Ei-kun.-Disse Kazuma depressivo.

-Cale a boca.

Michiyo estava comendo uma pizza que haviam encomendado um dia atrás quando de repente, seu celular tocou:era Akira. Ele havia ido ao centro da cidade fazer compras:

-Ei, comprei alguns ingressos para um show hoje aqui no centro. Traga a Kamisaka.

-Ok. Que horas?

-Onze.

-Beleza, até de noite Akira.

-Até.

Eien havia enchido seu copo de água de novo e Kazuma estava na sua quinta barra de chocolate:

-Precisamos investigar mais sobre a organização. Heleonor e ela não podem ter simplesmente sumido do mapa.-Disse Kazuma com a boca cheia.

-Concordo mas, pare de cospir chocolate em mim.

-Oh, desculpe-me.

-Não.

-Ai meu coração.

O show chegou e Michiyo esta com Misa nele. Era uma banda boa, mas algo parecia errado:

-Misa, tenho que ir no banheiro. Eu já volto.-Disse Michiyo.-Procure por Akira.

-Ok.

Ela começou a andar ao redor quando de repente, ouviu o som de uma palma. De repente, estava no mesmo teatro que esteve a um mês atrás e lá estava o homem, com seu terno branco e sua empregada do seu lado:

-Oh querida!Você voltou!Achei que meus chamados não fossem funcionar!-Disse ele.

-Você!-Disse ela supresa.

-Que maravilhoso!Você se lembra de mim!-Falou feliz-Querida, traga-me aquele nosso vinho especial-Disse ele a empregada

-Como quiser mestre-Disse a empregada indo para os fundos do palco.

-Porque estou aqui?-Perguntou Misa a ele.

-Ah, desculpe-me!Lhe chamei aqui para avisar que você corre perigo nesse show. Fuja dele senão você ou seu namorado podem morrer.

-Ele não é meu namorado.-Respondeu ela séria.

-Ainda.-Disse ele dando uma risada leve.

Em um segundo, ela estava de volta no show com Michiyo indo em direção dela:

-Voltei, achou o Akira?

-Não.-respondeu ela.-Precisamos achar ele e sair daqui!

-O que houve, Misa-chan!?

-Rápido, não temos tempo!

Na próxima edição, haverá a sessão "Hector Vs. Leitores", onde vocês poderão enviar suas perguntas, dúvidas, sugestões, críticas e papos furados para o bom e velho mestre da magia!


	18. Capítulo 18:Futuro

Enquanto eles corriam procurando por Akira, tudo a seu redor ficava negro, até que só sobrou os dois em uma imensidão escura:

-O que está havendo Michiyo!?-Perguntou Misa apavorada.

-São eles!-Exclamou Michiyo olhando ao seu redor freneticamente.

-Ei ei, Michiyo-san, sentiu nossa falta?

Do lado deles, emergiu da sombra um jovem de cabelos loiros extremamente espetados. Ele usava um sobretudo vermelho com uma calça preta e luvas da mesma cor:

-Tenho uma mensagem da organização:você não merece dois anos.-Disse ele indo em direção a Michiyo pronto para dar um soco.

O soco havia acertado em cheio. Michiyo sentia seu estômago queimando enquanto saliva escorria de seus lábios lentamente até o chão. Ele tossia de leve e não conseguia falar:

-Fraco. Como pude ser derrotado por você?-Disse ele dando um chute que atirou Michiyo para longe.-Senhorita Kamisaka, você é a próxima. Não se preocupe, sua morte será rápida. Afinal, mulheres primeiro. Mato Michiyo mais tarde.

Com isso, ele levantou o braço esquerdo e, em sua mão, surgiu uma chama que começou a crescer rapidamente:

-Michiyo merece morrer. Você infelizmente nunca entendera isso.

A chama foi atirada em Misa. Houve uma explosão e inúmeras chamas se espalharam pelo chão. Misa se levantou com Gaia em sua frente: Ele havia refletido as chamas com sua espada:

-Não fiquei cinco meses parada.-Disse ela sorrindo.-Gaia, Mugelen!

Centenas de lanças de gelo surgiram no ar e foram em direção ao jovem loiro, que esquivou todas elas. De repente, Misa aparece em sua frente com o punho fechado:

-Tome isso!-Berrou ela dando um soco no nariz dele.

O soco o atirou no chão e o fez quicar duas vezes até parar. Ele começou a se levantar gemendo de dor:

-Então, isso que é o poder de um Angelus.-Disse ele sorrindo.-Vamos ver se ele é tão forte assim. Diablo!

Um enorme demônio esquelético de cor vermelha e olhos amarelos surgiu atrás dele. Ele olhou para Misa e disse:

-Você já enfrentou um mestre do inferno nesses cinco meses?Espero que tenha, se não você não sairá daqui com vida.-Fraestos!

Uma enorme mão de fogo surgiu no céu e voou em direção a Misa, que conseguiu esquivar com um pulo. Enquanto estava no ar, ele pulou em direção a ela e a cortou com uma garra retrátil que tinha na luva de sua mão esquerda.

O sangue de Misa voou pelo ar e foi parar no chão negro, se destacando dele pela diferença de cor:

-Droga!Rápido demais.

-Kamisaka, você não pode me derrotar assim. Sugiro que deixe eu acabar com seu sofrimento.

-Qual o seu nome?-Perguntou ela.

-Feliz que tenha perguntado.-Disse ele botando a mão no coração.-Me chamo Luigi Galanti, sou do sul da Itália.

-É incrível, seu japônes é impecável.-Disse ela espantada.

-Obrigado, me dediquei para isso.-Disse ele sorrindo.-É uma pena ter que mata-la aqui. Diablo, técnica secreta: Hellantos!

Uma gigantesca bola de fogo surgiu alta no ar e começou a cair em direção a Misa e Michiyo:

-_Arrivederci_, senhorita Kamisaka.-Disse ele despedindo.

A bola estava descendo lentamente, causando um calor infernal no local. Misa estava desistindo de resistir daquilo. Era o fim. Mas dessa vez, não havia ninguém para soltar as lágrimas. Nem mesmo Misa.

Hector Vs. Leitores

Oh, ola!Sim sou eu, Hector!Hoje irei responder algumas perguntas de leitores!Muahaha, como sou inteligente. Somente alguém como eu poderia responder com precisão as perguntas dos incansáveis leitores de "Placebo"!Como não quero que ninguém se sinta burro por suas perguntas inferiores, irei deixar elas anônimas:

Senhor D.:

Pergunta para o senhor Hector:se Eien morreu no dia do assalto, como ele foi atrás da misa no hospital?

R:Hm. Hm. Hmm. Sou aberto a propina, Senhor D.

Senhora L:

Hector, porque escolheram você para responder isso aqui?Afinal, você só teve uma aparição nessa joça até agora.

R:Você feriu meu orgulho. Não é só o fato de duvidar de minha inteligência mas também dizer que sou inútil na história. Senhora L, você é uma pessoa morta.

Senhor Y:

Eu vou aparecer na história?

R:Não.

Senhor M:

Hector, porque o Mih erra tanto quando escreve os capítulos de Placebo?

R:Ele é brasileiro.


	19. Capítulo 19:Passado

Akira acordou em um lugar totalmente negro. Não havia ninguém por perto, apenas uma imensidão negra. Ele já sabia quem havia feito aquilo: Ame Kuroe, a organização que quer Misa morta. Em sua frente, surgiu das sombras um senhor de idade.

Ele tinha sobrancelhas maiores que o normal, que cobriam seus olhos e uma barba que ia até a altura de seu peito em comprimento, seu cabelo era cinza e comprido e ele era muito magro. Ele usava a mesma roupa que Luigi: um sobretudo vermelho com uma calça preta e luvas pretas:

-Oh, te achei, Asahina-Disse ele para Akira.

-Droga. Eu achei que tivesse te matado-Respondeu o jovem assustado.

-Você não pode me matar. Ninguém pode matar um espírito em equilíbrio.-Disse ele rindo.

-Cale-se Junji, você não é a reencarnação de Buda!-Berrou Akira.

-Negue quanto quiser, mas aqui estou eu:vivo e saudável. Infelizmente, você não pode ficar vivo também.-Disse Junji pulando em direção dele com uma espada. Akira sacou seu revólver e deu um tiro.

Sangue voou pelo ar. Os ferimentos eram graves. Ele olhou de cima e disse:

-Te peguei.

A bola de fogo estava chegando perto deles. Michiyo se levantou com dificuldade e disse:

-Misa, venha aqui e seguresse em mim!

-Ok!

Ele falou algo que Misa não entendeu e de repente, eles estavam de volta no show:

-Uff, consegui. Misa, vamos para casa.

No caminho para casa, Michiyo tentou inúmeras vezes ligar para Akira:era inútil, seu celular estava desligado:

-Misa, aqueles que encontramos são a Ame Kuroe. Eles são uma organização formada por usuários de Shinigami. Os doze mestres da Ame Kuroe são usuários lendários, enquanto existem outros mais fracos os apoiando: Luigi Galanti é um dos doze, ele é o número dez.

-Quem é o um?

Michiyo parou alguns segundos e disse:

-Ele morreu. Eu o matei.

-Mas o que eles querem?-Perguntou Misa.

-Eles são comandados por um ser chamado Adrian. Ele é um demônio selado em um corpo humano a mais de dez mil anos. O objetivo da Ame Kuroe é liberta-lo para cumprir o que eles dizem ser a "Utopia Espiritual":um mundo comandado por Adrian.

-Isso é demais para mim.

-Isso não é tudo. A Sombra só está em conexão com a Terra por causa da Ame Kuroe. Eles são o malç desse mundo.

Sangue voou pelo ar. Os ferimentos eram graves. Ele olhou de cima e disse:

-Te peguei.-Disse Akira sorrindo.

Seu tiro havia acertado o peito de Junji:

-Hehehe, você acha que isso é o suficiente?-Respondeu Junji rindo. A bala começou a sair sozinha e caiu no chão enquanto o ferimento se auto cicatrizava.-É inútil. Hora de morrer.

Junji ia atacar mas, algo o parou e ele começou a falar consigo mesmo:

-Como assim, tenho que parar?Eu ia me divertir agora!Tudo bem, eu volto.

Com isso, ele sumiu nas trevas e Akira surgiu no show de novo. Ele não ficou lá, chamou um táxi e voltou para casa.

Michiyo, Misa, Kazuma, Eien e Akira se reuniram no_ lounge_ da mansão:

-Temos que começar a agir-Disse Kazuma comendo chocolate-Estamos só nos defendendo. Está na hora de atacar.

-Como, não sabemos nem onde eles se escondem-Respondeu Eien de maneira debochada.

-Ai que você se engana, Ei-kun.-Falou Kazuma sorrindo-Descobri um prédio onde uma parte da Ame Kuroe se esconde: Taurus Internacional. Um prédio de 100 andares em Tokyo.

-Tokyo?-Perguntou Eien-Droga, detesto ir para lá.

Akira apoiou a testa na mão e disse:

-Nossa única esperança é isso. Iremos para Tokyo invadir a Taurus Internacional.Sairemos amanhã. Durmam bem.

Todos estavam dormindo. Misa queria se juntar a eles, mas não tinha sono. Se levantou e foi para a sacada de seu quarto. Avistou Michiyo no jardim em pé, olhando para as estrelas. Botou suas pantufas e foi se juntar a ele:

-Não vai dormir, Mih-kun?

-Não consigo.

-O que houve?-Perguntou Misa em um tom preocupado.

-Já lhe falaram sobre a Amaya, Misa?

-Hã?Sim, um pouco. Ela era sua namorada mas faleceu. Sinto muito.

-Não é a história toda. Heleonor que matou ela.

Misa ficou chocada. Akira havia contado que ela havia morrido em um acidente de carro:

-Me culpo por isso até hoje. Isso ocorreu em Tokyo. Por isso não consigo dormir. Fico pensando em rever meu passado.

Misa ficou olhando para ele até que então, segurou na sua mão e olhando para o céu disse:

-Não se preocupe. Estamos aqui com você.


	20. Capítulo 20:Surgir

A manhã chegou com rapidez. Michiyo estava pondo sua roupa: uma calça jeans preta, uma camisa social branco com as mangas arrancadas e um par de luvas de couro. Se locomoveu até um baú no pé de sua cama e o abriu:

-Desculpe-me Amaya. Vou usar ela de novo-Disse ele pegando uma katana que havia dentro do baú:possuía um cabo preto e sua lâmina refletia com pureza a luz do sol, como um espelho de qualidade.

Kazuma acordou e pôs uma camisa preta e uma calça jeans preta:

-Dane-se. Não vou botar uma roupa boa para sujar-Disse ele saindo do quarto.

Eien vestiu uma camisa de lycra preta com uma cruz no pescoço com um casaco branco com plumas no gorro por cima, fechado. Sua calça era jeans clara.

Akira acordou e pôs a mesma roupa de sempre: uma calça _skinny_, um paletó, uma camisa social branca com uma gravata preta:

-Como estou Aria?

-Ótimo mestre.

-Perfeito-Respondeu ele feliz.

Misa não sabia o que vestir. Tinha inúmeras roupas jogadas em sua cama:

-Senhorita Kamisaka, pegue a roupa que está na gaveta da esquera da última porta do guarda-roupa.-Sugeriu Akira do outro lado da porta.

Ela abriu a gaveta e nela havia um moletom de manga curta, uma calça jeans e uma regata branca. A roupa serviu perfeitamente e ela foi se encontrar com todos eles no portão da mansão. Chegando lá, Michiyo olhou assustado para ela:

-Essa é a roupa...

-Sim, ela mesma-Disse Akira-Vamos.

Misa andou um pouco e perguntou para Kazuma:

-Porque a surpresa?

-Essa é a roupa que a Amaya usava.-Respondeu Kazuma sem nem mesmo olhar para Misa-Incrível como ficou boa em você.

O caminho parecia longo, talvez pelo silêncio predominante ou porque Misa estava pensando demais. Não sabia o que os esperavam em Tokyo. Luigi Galanti. Com certeza ele estará lá:

-Chegamos-Disse Akira olhando para um terreno baldio.

-Não tem nada aqui-Disse Misa estranhando Akira.

Um segundo em seguida do que Misa falou, uma enorme casa toda de madeira surgiu no terreno. Ela devia ter mais de cem andares e dentro dela vinha muitas vozes de pessoas conversando.

-Chegamos-Disse Akira olhando para o lugar.

Diário de Kibo, capítulo III

Olá!Quanto tempo!Hoje vou falar sobre um dos membros da Ame Kuroe: Luigi Galanti.

Luigi Galanti, vinte e dois anos. Nascido na Itália, Luigi é filho de um casal de agricultores que viviam no interior. Sua infância foi dramática ao ver a mãe sendo morta por um usuário Shinigami chamado Elliot.

Cresceu e aos dez anos descobriu seu Shinigami:Diablo. Diablo é um dos vinte demônios mais poderosos do inferno, sendo ele o mais poderoso do elemento fogo. Luigi aprendeu a dominar seu poder e procurou durante cinco anos Elliot. Ao acha-lo, o esquartejou e guarda sua cabeça em um saco até hoje.

Luigi é o número dez dos doze mestres da Ame Kuroe. Por algum motivo, considera Michiyo maligno e diz que ele merece morrer. Há algo conectado no passado dos dois, embora ninguém saiba ao certo o que.

Hector Vs. Leitores

Oh!Bem vindos ao "Hector Vs. Leitores"! Sou eu, seu apresentador Hector, mestre da magia. Vamos logo que preciso procurar minhas chaves...Não lembro onde pus elas.

Power Ranger Rosa:

A Jun vai aparecer na história?

R:Quem é essa?

Power Ranger Preto:

Hector você não era um livro?

R:Abafa o caso.

Power Ranger Diversidade:

Por acaso o Michiyo é broxa? Quero dizer, ele tá a vinte capítulos e não ficou com a Misa.

R:Porque a pergunta?Caso esteja interessado em relações íntimas...Ah, esquece. Ele é broxa sim.

Power Ranger Vermelho:

Porque de repente começaram a ser produzidos menos capítulos de Placebo?

R:Preguiça.

Power Ranger Flamingo Silvestre:

Hector, você acha que o Ronaldinho é veado?Ou só queria experimentar?

R:Porque eu to perdendo meu tempo lendo isso?Se mate Flamingo, você não tem vida.

Tá, agora façam outra coisa da vida. Estou com preguiça de responder isso. Minhas chaves...


	21. Capítulo 21:Virada

-O que é isso!?-Perguntou Misa espantada.

-Isso Misa, é o Hotel. Essa é uma construção milenar que conecta todos os pontos do nosso planeta junto aos pontos do mundo espiritual.-Explicou Akira

-Uau, é inacreditável!-Falou ela com os olhos brilhando.

-Vamos entrar.-Disse Michiyo andando. Ele estava realmente sério. Misa não o viu sorrindo nem uma vez naquele dia.

Dentro, o movimento era intenso. Se ouvia conversas em inúmeras línguas, entre as pessoas mais diferentes. Uma garçonete de cabelos ruivos veio e perguntou:

-Mesa para quantos?

-Não queremos uma mesa. Estamos indo para Tokyo.-Respondeu Akira negando a oferta.

-Ah, nesse caso. Você deve ser Asahina Akira certo?É só seguir aquele corredor reto e entrar na penúltima porta a esquerda-Disse ela apontando para um corredor-Ele é a conexão a Tokyo.

-Obrigado-Disse ele andando na direção apontada.

Durante o caminha, haviam vários quartos com nomes na porta "Kiev, Moscou, Nagasaki, Londres". Finalmente chegaram a que estava escrito "Tokyo":

-Vamos-Disse Akira abrindo a porta.

Eles surgiram no topo de um prédio. Havia muito movimento lá embaixo:

-Estamos no topo da Taurus Internacional.-Falou Kazuma com uma face desmotivada.

-Ficaremos aqui até de noite. Provavelmente a base deles só surge de noite-Disse Eien se sentando em um canto do terraço.

Eles esperaram lá pela noite. Horas demoravam demais. Quando finalmente chegou, Michiyo levantou e disse:

-Eu e Akira iremos na frente. Vocês vem depois.-Explicou Michiyo.

-Não. Eu irei com vocês-Negou Misa-Minhas técnicas são mais efetivas junto a Akira, que me ensinou elas.

-Ok. Kazuma e Eien, esperem pela ligação.

-Pode deixar, Mih-chan.

Ao entrar no prédio, Misa ficou chocada:as paredes estavam manchadas de sangue e o teto possuía escrituras feitas queimando o teto:

-Como esse prédio é assim e ninguém percebeu!?

-É que ele só fica assim a noite, quando a Ame Kuroe abre uma conexão espiritual nele.-Disse Akira-De dia, ele é um prédio normal, Misa.

-_Gentile signor _Akira, o que fazes aqui com seus amigos-Perguntou Luigi que surgiu atrás deles, em seguida olhando para Michiyo-_Signor_ Michiyo, feliz em te ver. Mesmo para você Kamisaka.

-Luigi, nós viemos aqui para mata-lo.-Respondeu Akira com uma face de desgosto-Você é um mal para esse mundo.

-_Calmati_! Estou aqui para levar o _Signor_ Michiyo comigo.

-Do que você está falando Luigi!?-Perguntou Misa berrando em fúria.

Akira e Michiyo ficaram em silêncio. Luigi começou a rir:

-_Esatto_!O silêncio entrega vocês, cavalheiros. Eu vou explicar a história para você senhorita Misa. Você sabe que nós da Ame Kuroe odiamos _signor_ Michiyo por ele ter matado o número uno de nossa organização, correto?

-Sim, bem feito para vocês. Vocês merecem.

-Huhuhu, isso será ótimo!Senhorita Kamisaka, escute com atenção:Michiyo é nosso mestre. Ele que criou a Ame Kuroe.

-Mentira!Mentira!

Misa foi interrompida por Michiyo que, começou a caminhar até o lado de Luigi, se virou e disse:

-É verdade Misa. Eu enganei todos vocês, inclusive Akira, e vim até aqui para me reunir com meus companheiros de novo. Eu tentei ser bom mas, eu tenho meus motivos para ter feito a Ame Kuroe e por voltar a ela agora. Adeus.

Em sua frente, Luigi e Michiyo desapareceram nas sombras, sem deixar nenhum vestígio: O prédio voltou ao normal. Lágrimas escorriam, escurecendo o tapete do chão em diversos pontos. Misa não queria acreditar:não iria acreditar


	22. Capítulo 22:Invasão

A mansão parecia mais escura. Todo barulho doía ao penetrar no ouvido de Misa. Michiyo havia traído eles de maneiras calma e rápida, como se não fosse nada:

-Eu já sabia que ele iria trocar de lado-Disse Akira.

-E porque não fez nada!?-Perguntou Misa furiosa.

-Eu não sei se você percebeu, mas Michiyo estava do meu lado o tempo todo. Isso é porque quando saímos da mansão ele me disse "Eu vou voltar para a Ame Kuroe. Se você fizer qualquer coisa para me relatar, eu vou te matar". Eu não tive opção.

-Não pode ser. Esse não é o Michiyo!-Berrou ela chorando.

-A história de eu ter conhecido Michiyo na Sombra é verdade. Eu o conheci porque queria mata-lo. Ele era o número um da Ame Kuroe.

-O que fez ele mudar de idéia?-Perguntou Misa.

-Amaya. Ele amava tanto ela que desistiu do que acreditava para protege-la da Ame Kuroe, que queria mata-la. Ele passou o tempo depois da morte dela planejando a volta dele. Sua morte era planejada. Como ressuscitamos ele, ele ganhou um corpo novo em folha. Agora ele com a conservação de quando era bebê e o poder que adquiriu nos últimos anos.-Explicou Akira.

-Então não temos a mínima chance contra ele.-Disse Kazuma preocupado.

-Nós temos que matar os outros onze. A minha estratégia é a seguinte: Atacaremos sempre um com todos juntos. Se Michiyo aparecer na batalha, não fiquem no lugar:fujam o mais rápido que conseguirem. Ninguém sabe direito a potência do poder do Michiyo. O máximo que ele já chegou foi o poder de quatro Shinigamis ao mesmo tempo. Só os quatro foi o suficiente para matar um loder do inferno. Se ele liberar os doze, não sei o que pode acontecer.-Disse Akira-Precisaremos da Yumi junto conosco de novo.

Yumi havia se juntado a eles cinco meses atrás. Tudo começou em um dia na escola que Misa viu Yumi conversando com algo dentro do banheiro. Ao entrar no lugar, viu ela conversando com seu Shinigami. Desde então, ela ajudou eles mas saiu da equipe por não poder morar com eles. Ao contrário dos outros, ela morava com os pais, que não concordaram com a mudança:

-Precisaremos dela a qualquer custo.-Disse Akira.-Kamisaka, ligue para ela.

Foi necessário conversar muito com os pais dela para que concordassem em ela viver com eles. Na manhã seguinte, Yumi chegou a mansão com suas malas:

-Misa, onde vou dormir?

-É o terceiro quarto da esquerda.-Disse ela sorrindo.

Enquanto isso, no edifíco da Taurus Internacional. Décimo quinto andar. Sala comercial quatorze B:

-_Signor _Michiyo, o que faremos?

-Atacaremos a mansão hoje a noite. Ligue para Cheslav. Iremos nós três.

A noite chegou rapidamente, e todos jantavam na mansão:

-Então, nosso plano é atacar a Taurus Internacional de noite novamente. Todos concordam?

Todos eles discutiram mas no fim, concordaram.

Um barulho de madeira quebrando veio da recepção da mansão:

-O que foi isso!?-Exclamou Akira.

-São eles!-Disse Eien-Ame Kuroe está aqui!

Todas as luzes apagaram e passos eram ouvidos de todos os lados:

-Fiquem juntos!

-_Signor _Akira, porque o medo?-Disse uma voz rindo que ecoava pela sala de jantar.

-Luigi!?Onde está você!?-Berrou Akira.

-Eu tenho uma péssima notícia para vocês. Michiyo está _aspettando _vocês na cobertura da _manzon_.

Eles de repente surgiram no topo da mansão, como se tivessem sido teleportados. Em sua frente estava Michiyo, com sua espada na mão os observando:

-Vou querer essa luta justa:Kamisaka, venha contra mim.

-Eu aceito!-Disse ela pulando em direção a ela. Akira tentou impedi-la, mas ela estava em fúria.

Chutes a mais chutes foram dados por ela. Michiyo esquivou de todos e lhe deu um soco em resposta. Misa voou por alguns metros e caiu no chão rolando:

-Lenta demais, Misa-chan.-Disse ele-Akira, Luigi espera por você no jardim. Eu sugiro que vá se não libertarei mais que quatro Shinigamis.

Sem poder recusar, Akira correu para a escadaria e começou a seguir seu trajeto ao jardim:

-Eien. Kazuma. Vocês voltem para dentro da casa.

No fim, só estava a Misa contra Michiyo:

-Misa, você é fraca demais. Irei te dar uma morte indolor. Foreas!

Fogo saiu da mão de Michiyo e quase a acertou mas, com um pulo, conseguiu escapar. Misa investiu em Michiyo com um soco que foi desviado, tendo como resposta um chute na costela da garota. Misa recuperou o folego e correu em direção a ele:acertou três chutes na barriga e um soco no peito que fizeram com que ele rolasse no chão e formasse uma nuvém de areia. Dela, surgiu Michiyo intacto:

-É inútil resistir. Você não é forte o suficiente mas...-Disse Michiyo estendo sua mão-Se você se unir a nós, podemos usar seu poder direito.

-Michiyo eu...

Akira estava no jardim e de trás dele uma voz distante veio:

-_Signor_ Akira, você veio. Podemos começar o duelo.

Com isso, Luigi avançou contra Akira e o acertou com um soco que o prendeu no chão por causa da força. Akira apontou seu revólver e deu um tiro que foi esquivado por Luigi:

-Apareça _mio_ Diablo.

De trás de Luigi, Diablo surgiu salivando de fome:

-Está na hora de você morrer, Akira. Falangelnes!

Uma espiral de fogo surgiu da mão de Luigi e se estendeu até Akira, que foi acertado em cheio por ela.

Com queimaduras graves e sua roupa pegando fogo, Akira surgiu na frente de Luigi e disse:

-Nós dois iremos queimar Luigi. Tiro Explosivo!

Uma explosão ocorreu no local, formando uma enorme nuvém de poeira, escondendo os corpos de Michiyo e Luigi.

Kazuma e Eien estavam dentro da enorme mansão escura:

-O que faremos Eien? Não podemos subir porque Michiyo nos matará de certeza. Acho que devíamos ir ajudar Akira...

-Não irão a lugar nenhum-Disse uma voz com um sotaque estranho. Ela puxava o "R" com força e falava as sílabas tônicas com muita força.

De baixo de Eien e Kazuma o chão começou a congelar, deixando a mansão extremamente fria e escorregadia. O gelo era tão puro que tinha o efeito de espelho e eles viam seu reflexo em todo canto. Do lado leste da sala, surgiu o reflexo de um homem no gelo: Ele tinha o cabelo preto e possuía costeletas e havia uma cicatriz que ia desde sua testa até o pescoço. Ele vestia o uniforme da Ame Kuroe e segurava duas espadas em sua mão direita e uma em sua mão esquerda. O reflexo não possuía uma origem material na sala, sugerindo que o reflexo fosse a própria pessoa:

-Eu vim de um lugar de um país chamado Rússia, onde o frio é tão rigoroso que nenhuma planta se reproduz. Nenhum animal consegue sobreviver. É conhecido como o "Veneno Branco". Me chamo Cheslav, e sou o número nove da Ame Kuroe. Preparem-se para morrer.


	23. Capítulo 23:Partido

Akira estavam realmente machucado. Sangue escorria de diversos pontos no seu corpo e ele possuía queimaduras graves em algumas partes. Luigi não estava mais ali:um tiro explosivo a queima roupa não foi uma idéia boa, disso ele tinha certeza:

-Aria, me leve para o hospital.-Disse ele cospindo sangue em seguida.

Aria, sua Shinigami surgiu e abrindo uma porta de conexão, levou Akira para o hospital. Ele estava preocupado com Misa, Eien e Kazuma mas, corria risco de morte.

Ele surgiu nas portas do fundo do hospital que por sorte, não tinha ninguém por lá. Ele contornou o hospital e chegou na frente dele com dificuldade. Akira começou a enxergar tudo mais escuro e distorcido até que caiu no chão e começou a ouvir os médicos vindo pegar ele com rapidez.

Eien e Kazuma olhavam fixamente para o reflexo do homem que se nomeou Cheslav. Ele tinha uma expressão facial livre de sentimentos e olhos negros. Cheslav começou a correr dentro do reflexo pela sala toda, enquanto os dois seguiam-o com os olhos:

-Confesso que poderia brincar com vocês por muito tempo mas não tenho como prolongar minha estadia aqui.

Do chão, uma lança de gelo surgiu da camada que eles estavam sobre. Kazuma rolou para o lado e conseguiu fugir e Eien pulou para desviar. Ao botar o pé no chão, Eien escorregou e caiu, enquanto Akira não conseguia ficar de pé:

-O que foi?O gelo é escorregadio demais?Ha, isso será ridículo.-Disse Cheslav. Mesmo fazendo piada deles, ele simplesmente não sorria.

Cheslav de repente saiu de dentro do reflexo e jogou suas espadas para o alto. Elas começaram a voar e com o movimento dos dedos, ele parecia manipular elas a distância. Ele jogou as espadas contra eles. Eien rolou para a direita e conseguiu escapar das duas que foram jogadas nele. Kazuma pulou para o lado mas foi acertado de raspão pela que foi jogada nele. Eien invocou sua foice e Kazuma não estava com Kibo, que havia ficado no quarto e por causa da parede de gelo, não podia vir para a sala. A batalha dependia de Eien, que além de lutar contra alguém extremamente poderoso, teria que proteger Kazuma, que estava indefeso.

Cheslav começou a fazer inúmeros pilares de gelo saírem das paredes. Eien conseguiu esquivalos até que um que veio de trás dele o acertou em cheio, jogando o no chão. Kazuma conseguiu milagrosamente escapar de todos mas, quando Cheslav apareceu em sua frente e o cortou com as três espadas:

-Não acredito que será tão fácil assim.-Disse ele-Achei que Kazuma e Eien fossem mais fortes.

-Que tal uma batalha um pouco mais justa-Disse Eien levantando ofegante-Acho que posso contra atacar.

Com isso, todo o local fico inteiramente escuro. Cheslav não conseguia nem ver suas pernas. De suas costas, uma voz disse:

-Essa será sua primeira e última vez com a morte.

Com isso, Eien cortou Cheslav ao meio com a foice. Ele percebeu que, ao cortar, o corpo do homem virou gelo:

-Tsc tsc tsc. Eien, achou que ia me pegar tão fácil?-Perguntou Cheslav-Você está perdido se continuar com esse pensamento. Meus clones de gelo vão te enganar inúmeras vezes se você não prestar atenção.

-Você não é o único com clones, Cheslav.

Berros desesperados foram ouvidos na escuridão enquanto uma lâmina atravessava pele em um som horripilante. A escuridão começou a sumir e no centro da sala, Cheslav estava no chão sangrando. Sua garganta havia sido cortada pela foice de Eien, que possuía mais de vinte clones na sala. Ele os criou quando deixou a sala escura. Enquanto ele distraía o verdadeiro Cheslav, os clones iam matando todas as imitações, até que um achou o verdadeiro.

Embora Eien estivesse aliviado, não durou muito:na parede da sala, Kazuma estava preso a ela empalado por uma das espadas de Cheslav. Sangue escorria dos seus lábios e começava a pingar no chão:

-Dessa vez, os mortos não vão voltar, Eien.-Disse Cheslav rindo, enquanto o corte me sua garganta sangrava violentamente.

Diário do Kibo, capítulo IV

Olá, sou eu, Kibo! Hoje irei falar sobre Kamisaka Misa, a usuária de Angelus.

Kamisaka Misa, nascida no japão. Tem 15 anos e estuda no primeiro ano do ensino médio.

Misa levou uma vida normal até um dia que ao entrar em uma loja, houve um assalto e ela foi baleada. Desde então, descobriu sobre a sombra, o mundo espiritual e os Shinigamis, juntando-se então, aos garotos da EAPS.

Embora tenha um grande poder para mostrar, Misa ainda é fraca em comparação a Eien, Kazuma, Akira e seu ex-companheiro: Michiyo.

Misa sofreu um acidente traumatizante aos seus oito anos de idade, que a fez esquecer de tudo antes do acidente.


	24. Capítulo 24:Vermelho

-Misa, se junte a mim. Se nos unirmos, podemos fazer desse um mundo melhor.-Disse Michiyo com sua mão estendida.

-Michiyo, não pode ser verdade...você não pode ser mal!Como você pôde me enganar!?Por favor, diga que isso é um plano seu e do Akira para engana-los!-Disse ela, desabando em choro.

-Eu queria poder dizer isso, mas não. E porque me considera mal?Porque vou contra seus ideais?Então para eu ser mal eu tenho que ser contra o que você pensa?Misa, pare de falar besteira. Se você não aceita, não posso te deixar viver.

-Então, um de nós não saíra daqui hoje.

-Misa, você realmente não lembra, não é?-Disse Michiyo triste-É uma pena...

Michiyo desapareceu e apareceu na frente de Misa. Ele acertou um soco no estômago da garota e disse:

-Tente se lembrar da Akane. Eu vou te deixar viver hoje. Daqui a três meses, eu voltarei. Até lá, tenho que resolver algumas coisas.

Misa desmaiou. Michiyo desapareceu na escuridão da noite lentamente.

-Kazuma!Kazuma!Não morra!-Berrava Eien enquanto a sala descongelava. Era algo novo para ele:desespero. Passou anos sem sentir nada e, agora com Kazuma momento, sentia desespero.

-Yo yo, Eien-chan. O que foi?-Disse uma voz no fundo.

Atrás de Eien, Kazuma estava comendo um chocolate enquanto Kibo estava na forma original:

-Eu tentei entrar pelo gelo mas, era denso demais.-Disse ele olhando para o outro Kazuma empalado na parede-Esse boneco realmente serviu para alguma coisa.

O Kazuma empalado começou a virar areia e se desfez no chão. A espada de Cheslav e seu corpo viraram uma massa preta que se desfez no ar:

-É, realmente era só o Michiyo que não era um clone.-Continuou Kazuma-Luigi e Cheslav nos enganaram. Vamos procurar pela Misa e pelo Akira.

Eles acharam Misa, que foi carregada pelos dois mas, nenhum sinal de Akira. De repente, Aria surgiu na frente deles e disse:

-Mestre Akira está no hospital. Ele se feriu gravemente na batalha contra Luigi, sugiro que vocês vão para o hospital vê-lo.

Akira estava realmente machucado. Haviam várias gases e ataduras pelo corpo. Ele olhou para Kazuma e disse:

-Eu não acho que vou me recuperar dessas feridas. Vou ficar com cicatrizes. Eu me preocupo com a ferida do meu rosto.-Disse ele triste-Não devia ter me arriscado tanto. E no final, era só um clone.

-Acho que a Aria pode cuidar da ferida do rosto.-Disse Eien-Mas duvido que ela consiga cuidar do resto.

-Espero que consiga-Respondeu Akira olhando pela janela.-Espere um segundo...onde está Yumi!?

-Eu a escondi no quarto quando eles invadiram. Foi por isso que não participei das batalhas, porque desci e já estava tudo congelado. Ela está lá fora, disse que é fraca para machucados.-Respondeu Akira.

-Ainda bem.

Os dias seguintes foram "normais". Eles começaram a ir para a escola e a Ame Kuroe havia parado de aparecer. A mansão infelizmente, estava destruída, mas Akira já havia pago por uma reforma que acontecia lentamente. Misa aprendia a usar Gaia lentamente, enquanto treinavam Yumi para batalha.

Sete dias depois da invasão da Ame Kuroe a mansão:

-Eu vi ele!Rápido, subam essa rampa-Berrou Misa para Yumi e Eien.

-Kamisaka-chan, cuidado com ele!Eu tenho que ficar aqui para certificar que ele não irá fugir!-Disse Kazuma em resposta.

Misa e os outros dois subiam a rampa de um estacionamento no centro da cidade. Eram onze e meia da noite e a Sombra havia feito uma rachadura entre os planos. Eles perseguiam um Yami que estava explodindo carros no estacionamento. Ele possuía seis andares. Misa, Yumi e Eien estavam no quarto. Akira havia ficado no primeiro derrotando outros Yami que surgiram.

No sexto andar, um jovem estava deitado no chão. Ele era magro, usava uma franja para o lado, exibindo parcialmente sua testa e um brinco na orelha direita. Sua camisa era preta e possuía um símbolo no centro. Ele acordou lentamente com uma dor de cabeça forte. Via tudo embaçado mas, conseguia ter uma noção de onde estava. Quando sua visão voltou ao normal, se levantou lentamente e olhou para o chão do seu lado:havia uma carteira de identidade. A apanhou do chão e viu nela sua foto:

-Maita...Akihiko?-Disse ele olhando para a carteira-Esse...é meu nome?Eu...não sei meu nome. Será que é esse?

Ele olhou para o céu e viu ele vermelho. Uma lua totalmente negra se encontrava nele. Ele ouviu um barulho vindo da rampa e ao olhar para ela, viu uma enorme sombra em forma esférica com um par de asas e uma mascara branca sorrindo:

-Quem é você!?

-Shini...gami. Quero comida. Shinigami comida.-Respondeu a sombra.

-Saia daqui!

A sombra voou em investida ao jovem que, desviou rolando no chão. Ele se sujou de poeira e ralou o cotovelo mas se levantou com rapidez:

-Quem é você?Como você está na minha cabeça?Seu nome...-Disse o jovem, falando sozinho.

Ele olhou para a sombra com um olhar obscuro e livre de sentimentos. Parecia que matar era a única que importava no momento:

-Remoras.

De trás do garoto, um enorme monstro branco surgiu:ele usava uma espécie de elmo preto que ressaltava seus olhos vermelho-sangue, o peitoral de uam armadura acoplado a uma espécie de par de escudos retangulares que se locomoviam por uma esfera de conexão entre os escudos e o peitoral e uma proteção na perna esquerda.

Ele deu uma garrada na sombra que fez sangue voar e espirrar em todo canto. O garoto então olhou para os olhos vermelhos do monstro e sorrindo, disse:

-Obrigado.


	25. Capítulo 25:Conexão

"_-Ei, Michiyo-san!_

_-O que foi Akane?_

_-Eu derrubei meu sorvete._

_-Ah, pare de chorar!Aqui pegue o meu._

_-Você não quer, Michiyo-san?_

_-Não se preocupe. Só não chore."_

Em algum lugar desconhcido:

-Senhor, eu estou preocupado.

-Porque?

-Misa está reagindo as memórias. Pode ser que ela se lembre do passado. Se isso ocorrer, pode ser um perigo para que Akihiko se desperte também.

-Não sejamos precipitados. Essa reação já ocorreu antes.

Akihiko olhava para Remoras surpreso. Mal havia acordado e descobriu que uma coisa dessas vivia dentro dele:

-Senhor Remoras, eu perdi a minha memória. Você sabe porque?

O Shinigami começou a rugir e berrar de maneira que podia ser ouvido no quarteirão inteiro. Akihiko, no entanto, parecia não se assustar. Em resposta, disse:

-Você também não lembra de nada?Que droga. Bem, precisamos descobrir onde estamos e para onde vamos.

Misa estava espantada. Ela observou tudo de trás de um carro:o ataque de Remoras, a conversa entre eles...Tudo era estranho. Ela se levantou e andou em direção a ele:

-Ei!Você é um Yami?-Perguntou Misa.

Akihiko olhou para ela e assusto berrou:

-Saia daqui!Remoras, ataque!

-Espere...!

Remoras avançou em cima da garota, que foi defendida pela espada de seu Angelus:

-Nenhum Shinigami imundo tocará nela.

Gaia girou sua espada, fazendo Remoras perder equilíbrio. Investiu frontalmente com ele na tentativa de empala-lo com sua enorme espada brilhante. Remoras se defendeu com a espécie de escudo que tem preso a seu braço e atacou Gaia com uma cabeçada. Ele caiu no chão e sua espada caiu do seu lado:

-Remoras, pare.-Disse Akihiko.

Remoras parecia não ouvir Akihiko e continuou a investir contra o Angelus, que tinha dificuldade em revidar:

-Não!-Berrava o jovem desesperado.

-Droga, Gaia. Tenho que fazer algo...Gaia, Kasunda!-Berrou Misa.

Gaia criou uma barreira que o protegeu dos ataques de Remoras, podendo então se recuperar e pegar sua espada:

-Você garoto, não tem controle pelo seu Shinigami?-Perguntou Misa.

-Eu acho que não!Como eu paro ele!?

-Não sei, nunca aconteceu comigo!

Remoras e Gaia lutavam com velocidade e força monstruosa. Remoras estava ganhando, mas mesmo assim Gaia não se rendia. Por um momento, Remoras ficou cansado. Gaia o cortou com sua espada, o fazendo girar no ar e depois rachar o chão na queda. Akihiko se ajoelhou no chão e começou a gemer de dor. Sangue começou a ser expelido por ele. O sangue escorria por sua boca em abundância. Gaia assustado disse, olhando para Misa:

-Isso é impressionante!Todo usuário tem uma conexão forte com seu Mantis mas, esse garoto tem uma conexão tão poderosa que sente a dor de seu Mantis. Acho melhor eu ajuda-lo.

Gaia então andou até o rapaz, se ajoelhou na frente dele e disse:

-Eu vou curar tudo isso. Se acalme.

Uma luz branca surgiu em suas mãos e fizeram o vômito de Akihiko parar. Ele então se levantou tentando falar algo rouco.

De trás de Gaia e Misa, Remoras apareceu também recuperado do corte. De fato, conexões fortes são essenciais. Morrer juntos, viver juntos.

Diário de Kibo, capítulo V

Hoje irei falar sobre um local onde o mal comanda:a Sombra.

A Sombra, ou Trevas, é um plano próximo ao Plano Material que serve de depósito para o mal de todas as pessoas que morreram. Todo o mal de quem morrer é extraído e jogado na Sombra, para que a pessoa seja pura e possa ir descansar em um local chamado de "Plano Espiritual", conhecido em nosso planeta como O Céu.

Se alguém vivo que não souber materializar um Shinigami estiver na Sombra, Ela virara uma espécie de bola brilhante que flutua pela Sombra, até sair de lá e voltar para a forma original.

As invasões da Sombra no Plano Material tem as mesmas caractéristicas. As pessoas se transformarão em luzes até que fechem o buraco entre os dois planos.

A gravidade é dobrada na Sombra em relação a Terra, o metabolismo fica até três vezes mais rápido e se permanecer por muito tempo nela, pode ocorrer apodrecimento de partes do corpo, porque A Sombra rouba energia vital.

Hector vs. Leitores

Aqui é o melhor do universo, Hector!Tudo bem, eu sei que Michiyo traiu tudo e todos, mas ainda tenho que responder essa sessão, então vamos lá!

Senhor Mamute:

Hector, como o Kibo escreve seus diários se é um lobo?

R:E como EU vou saber?

Senhor Pantera:

Eu te odeio!

R:Sua mãe não.

Senhora Leoa:

Admita:as perguntas dessa sessão são inventadas!

R:Calunia!Como ousa dizer que não possuo um público fiel!?Morra!

Senhor Jacaré:

Hector, eu sei quem escreve para essa sessão. São todos carecas na meia idade que vivem comendo no Mcdonald's. Não gostam de mulheres de verdade e preferem se masturbar imaginando como a Misa e a Yumi namorariam ao mesmo tempo com ele.

R:Primeiro:você está escrevendo para minha sessão. Segundo, se você realmente sabe disso tudo, VOCÊ SÓ PODE SER DEUS!


	26. Capítulo 26:Foto

-Yin.

Remoras se desfez em várias luzes brancas e voltou para o corpo de Akihiko. Akira olhou para Misa e disse:

-Realmente, essa técnica da Avó Imari serviu para algo.

Ele olhou para sua mão:uma bola de cristal verde repousava nela. Essa bola liberava uma grande quantidade de fumaça que em alguns segundos sumia no ar:

-O que é isso Akira?-Perguntou Misa.

-Antes de Imari se sacrificar no ritual de ressureição, ela me ensinou uma técnica de selamento de Shinigami. Ela é extremamente eficaz mas, cada vez que uso ela, perco um ano de minha vida. No caso, esse garoto não conseguira soltar seu Shinigami por alguns dias. Se ele não fosse tão forte, poderia demorar anos ou talvez nunca liberasse-Disse ele.-É uma pena que perco energia vital no processo, seria muito útil.

Akihiko sentia a cabeça doer. Olhou para frente com a vista embaçada. Tudo ficou negro e ele só ouviu o barulho de seu corpo batendo contra o chão.

"_-Ei Michiyo, espere um pouco!_

_-Vamos Akane, você é muito lenta!_

_-Você que está sempre indo rápido demais!_

_-Chegamos!"_

Ao acordar em uma cama incrivelmente macia, Akihiko ficou surpreso ao ver Akira e os outros quatro o observando. Akihiko olhou para Kazuma e disse:

-Kenta...Kazuma...

Kazuma olhou assustado para ele e perguntou:

-Você sabe o meu nome!?

-Esse é seu nome?Eu não sei...Simplesmente me veio na cabeça esse nome quando vi você.-Respondeu Akihiko.

Akira se locomoveu até o lado da cabeça dele e perguntou:

-E eu, você sabe meu nome?

-Asa...Asahina Akira?

Akira ficou surpreso com o fato de Akihiko ter acertado:

-E aqueles três, quais são os nomes deles?

-Kamisaka Misa, Fuchida Yumi e Nagawari Eien.-Respondeu ele.

-Realmente é surpreendente você saber o sobrenome de verdade de Eien. O nome Nagawari só está escrito em sua certidão de nascimento. Usamos um nome falso para ele até agora. Como você sabe desse nome?

-Eu...não faço idéia. Eu não lembro de nada...

-Lembra de seu nome?-Perguntou Akira.

-Não é exatamente lembrar mas...quando acordei, havia uma identidade do meu lado escrita "Maita Akihiko" e com minha foto nela.

-Maita Akihiko...Ei, Aria.-Chamou Akira.

Aria surgiu do lado de seu mestre e, como sempre, sempre perguntou:

-O que deseja?

-Pesquise com "eles" sobre um garoto chamado Maita Akihiko.-Pediu ele para sua Shinigami.

Aria sumiu e depois de alguns segundos voltou:

-Disseram que todo o arquivo dele está corrupto...exceto isso.-Disse ela dando uma foto para Akira.

A expressão de surpresa na face de Akira era óbvia. Ele olhou para Akihiko e, lhe dando a foto, disse:

-Explique isso.

Na foto, haviam três crianças:Uma delas era uma menina que ninguém reconheceu, embora parecece familiar. O outro no centro era Akihiko e, a sua direita, o inesperado:Kenta Kazuma.


	27. Capítulo 27:Relembrar

Golpes e mais golpes. A espada parecia não acertar Luigi. O jovem com o capuz negro pulou em investida contra o italiano, que desviou com um mortal e invocou uma labareda:

-Droga Sansora, agora sei porque querem tanto você na Ame Kuroe.-Disse Luigi ofegante.

-Eu não pertenço a esse mundo.-Disse o jovem segurando a espada brilhante.

Eles pulavam de prédio em prédio, e a batalha não parecia terminar. Em um momento de cansaço de Luigi, Sansora o cortou com a espada que misturou a prata com o rubi de Luigi:

-Eu...não morro...aqui.-Disse Luigi, desmaiando e caindo no chão.

O jovem lentamente tirou o capuz e demonstrou seus cabelos extremamente negros, em contraste com seus olhos verde claro:

-Eu vou ter que continuar fugindo...

-Não se preocupe mais com isso, Sansora. Tudo acaba agora.

Um tiro. Foi o que ecoou pela noite que acabava e acenava para o amanhecer.

-Não!-Berrou Akihiko levantando de sua cama em desespero.

Ele olhou ao redor e viu que estava no quarto da mansão. Se acalmou um pouco e olhou pela janela:

-Foi só um sonho.

Akira e os outros passaram a noite explicando para Akihiko sobre a sombra, os Yami, a Ame Kuroe e tudo que precisava ser explicado. Por algum motivo estranho, nada daquilo parecia novo para ele. Talvez tivesse alguma relação com tudo isso. Infelizmente, sem sua memória, ficaria difícil descobrir.

O som de metal ecoou distante. Akira e Eien saiam correndo pelo portão da mansão para a esquerda da rua principal:

-Hiko-kun, não se preocupe. Essas saídas deles são normais. Devem ter detectado algum Yami.-Disse Kazuma pela porta entreaberta do quarto de Akihiko.

-Ah, não se preocupe comigo.

-Eu não estou. Eu estou assustado na verdade.-Disse Kazuma entrando no quarto.

Ele olhou para Akihiko e lhe deu algo que havia no seu bolso direito: uma foto:

-Veja, é idêntica a aquela foto sua mas...Veja, aqui no seu lugar, é Michiyo que está na foto.-Explicou Kazuma.

De fato era assustador. A foto era idêntica a de Akihiko, tendo somente a mudança de Akihiko para Michiyo:

-Esse Michiyo...é o número da Ame Kuroe?

-Sim, mas também foi meu amigo de infância. Ele nos traiu a alguns meses atrás. Eu lembro do dia que essa foto foi tirada. Essa garota aqui do lado, essa é a Akane. Ela vivia perto do orfanato onde passamos nossa infância.

-Ela...parece muito com a Misa-chan...-Disse Akihiko em seguida desmaiando.

-Hiko-kun!

Era inverno. O orfanato parecia mais frio que normalmente. Kazuma estava com um caderno no mão desenhando enquanto Akihiko corria brincando de pega-pega. Ele parou cansado e sentou do lado de Kazuma:

-Ei, Kazu. Vamos ver a Akane hoje?

-Mih-chan...acho que sim.

-Mih?Kazuma, sou eu, Akihiko!

Kazuma levantou e seus olhos ficaram totalmente negros:

-Você é uma farsa!Farsa!Farsa!Farsa!Farsa!Farsa!

-Pare, do que você está falando Kazu!?

Todos do orfanato também estavam com os olhos negros e berravam "Farsa!" para ele. Akihiko desabou em choro:

-Hiko-kun, acorde!-Berrava Kazuma.

Akihiko acordou pulando da cama e viu que tudo era um sonho. Ele olhou para Kazuma e perguntou:

-Porque...eu sou uma farsa?

-Eu não sei do que você está falando...

Akihiko pegou Kazuma pelo pescoço e perguntou desesperado:

-Porque sou uma farsa!?Porque!?

-Então...é você!-Disse Kazuma assustado-Você é...Sansoras?

Diário de Kibo, Capítulo V

Olá!Hoje irei falar sobre Fuchida Yumi.

Embora tenha entrado na história em silêncio, Yumi é um membro importante da E.A.P.S.

Ela substituiu Michiyo quando o mesmo faleceu mas por causa de seus pais, não pode morar com o grupo. Em sua volta, tem ajudado nas invasões de Yami no planeta. Seu Shinigami é Flora, um espírito da natureza com uma saia feita de pétalas de flores. Embora tenha um Shinigami tão bondoso como Flora, Yumi usa um par de tonfas de metal como arma.

Yumi teve seu namorado morto por um Shinigami chamado Kleus. Ela parece ter alguma conexão passada com Michiyo que não pode ser explicada.


	28. Capítulo 28:Desabamento

-Eien, de onde vem o Yami?-Perguntou Akira correndo ao lado de Eien.

-Casa de banho Akimoto.

-Akimoto!?

-Sim.

O local estava abandonado. A casa de banho havia sido fechada por trabalhar com prostituição:

-Você acha que...é ele?-Perguntou Eien.

-Não duvido que seja.-Respondeu Akira.-Esteja preparado.

Ao entrarem na casa, viram que ela estava pior que imaginavam. Teias e mais teias preenchiam os cantos da casa e ela parecia querer cair a cada instante:

-Tem algo estranho com essa casa-Disse Akira olhando ao redor-Não vejo nenhum Yami. Aliás, não entendi porque a Lua Negra não surgiu já que houve uma ruptura nos Planos.

-Senhores, estava esperando por vocês.

Da escuridão, surgiu um homem de cabelo curto e preto. Sua pele era bronseada e ele usava um sobretudo vermelho e uma calça preta:era o uniforme da Ame Kuroe:

-Sei que sumimos mas, Michiyo disse que eu devia cuidar de vocês. Me chamo Santino Dias, e sou o número doze da Ame Kuroe.

Essa fala foi o suficiente para Eien invocar sua foice e investir contra Santino. O mexicano esquivou do golpe e pousou em uma mesa velha:

-_Señor_ Eien, _que passa_?Já esta nervoso?_No quiero_ que você perca a cabeça...não tão cedo.

Akira sacou seu revólver e deu um tiro em Santino. Embora tenha utilizado um elemento supresa, a bala dourada foi esquivada por ele, que em resposta investiu contra Akira:

-Não pense que _usted es_ o único que atira.

Um tiro atravessou Akira. De dentro de seu sobretudo, Santino sacou um revólver prateado e atirou no jovem:

-Você não é tão rápido, _señor_ Akira.

Akira começou a sangrar enquanto lentamente ficava de joelhos no chão sujo:

-Esse é...o revólver...-Tentava dizer Akira.

-Do seu irmão, sim-Respondeu Santino rindo-Mas cá entre nós:sabemos que ele não é seu irmão.

-Cale a boca!-Disse Akira tentando acertar um soco em Santino. Ele errou e Santino pulou para a porta de entrada da casa:

-_Adios._

Enquanto Santino saia da casa, se ouviu um barulho que eles haviam percebido, mas não tinham dado bola:um relógio.

Uma explosa fez com que pedaços da casa voassem para todos os cantos. Fogo e mais fogo ia se expandindo e não se ouvia um berro sequer.

** Anacronismo.**

**Sansoras corria contra o tempo. Era agora ou nunca. Ou matava Klaus ou tudo seria em vão. Matar e morrer...que destino estranho.**

**Ele subia a rampa prateada com rapidez. No topo, o jovem de cabelos brancos, olhos amarelados e pele morena o esperava usando uma capa com o capuz levantado:**

**-Você não definira o destino do mundo, Sansoras.-Disse ele.**

**-Vá para o inferno Klaus!-Berrou Sansoras-Eu vou matar você e então, deixaremos de existir.**

**-Nós nunca existimos de verdade, Sansoras. Não será nós que decidiremos se devemos desaparecer.**

**-Não vou continuar vivendo sabendo que sou fruto da imaginação daquele desgraçado!**

**-Então terei que te matar.-Respondeu Klaus invocando sua espada.**

**-Aqui começa o fim do mundo. Se você vencer, o mundo acaba. Se eu vencer, nós morremos.**


End file.
